


Joyeux anniversaire, Seto !

by KailynMei



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Canon - Manga, Demisexuality, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Prideshipping, post-dsod
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynMei/pseuds/KailynMei
Summary: Seto aurait pu fêter joyeusement ses vingt-cinq ans en compagnie de son frère et de leurs amis s'il n'y avait pas eu trois petits problèmes : les accusations choquantes de la part de la presse à scandale, l'impression que tous ceux ayant une importance dans sa vie l'abandonnent et le fait qu'il déteste viscéralement son anniversaire depuis son adoption par Gôzaburô.





	1. Joyeux anniversaire, Seto - partie 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction écrite en octobre pour l'anniversaire de Seto et qui a eu le droit à quelques bonus en plus pour chaque couple grâce aux reviews sur FFnet.
> 
> TW: mentions d'abus passés, mais rien d'explicitement montré.

— Mokuba !

— Oui, grand-frère ?

— Dans mon bureau, immédiatement, lâcha Seto, cryptique.

Il raccrocha aussitôt, sans attendre la moindre confirmation. Si son cadet avait été en réunion ou occupé, Seto aurait atterri sur sa messagerie.

— Seto-sama, si je puis me permettre, une conférence de presse le plus tôt pos…

Masuo, le chef du département des relations presse, n’acheva pas sa phrase. Les yeux bleus de son employeur avaient aussitôt quitté l’écran de la tablette posée face à lui pour le transpercer sur place. Masuo lui rendit un regard teinté d’appréhension et sentit ses jambes mollir. Déglutissant péniblement, il songea un instant à son prédécesseur.

Un an plus tôt, à peu près à la même date, celui-ci avait suggéré qu’une fausse relation avec une célébrité aiderait à calmer les rumeurs diverses et variées qui couraient sur leur CEO. Hélas, le plan avait tourné court quand ladite célébrité avait tenté de passer du « faux » au « vrai » avant même qu’ils rendent la chose publique pour donner un os à ronger aux journalistes. Nul ne savait exactement ce qui s’était passé au-delà de ce point, mais la rumeur courait au sein du département que la chanteuse en question avait menacé de livrer des détails croustillants à la presse à scandales. Au final, Seto avait puisé sur ses propres fonds pour acheter son silence et, disait-on tout bas, avait envoyé un message clair quant à ce qui pourrait lui arriver si elle persistait. Masuo préférait supposer qu’il était question de la carrière de la jeune femme, cependant, il avait l’horrible sentiment qu’il s’agissait plutôt de sa vie.

Tout en continuant de détailler le jeune homme installé derrière le large bureau en acajou, Masuo se demanda si son heure n’était pas venue. Comparé à d’autres, Seto n’était pas le pire des patrons. Il savait se montrer généreux envers ses employés, proportionnellement aux profits engrangés par KaibaCorp. Cependant, quand il était déçu ou voyait sa confiance trahie, il n’accordait jamais de seconde chance et pouvait aller jusqu’à ruiner une existence pour peu qu’il juge la faute assez grave.

— Dehors…

Même si à l’évidence Seto essayait de maîtriser sa voix, cela n’empêcha pas quelques accents de colère de la faire vibrer de façon menaçante. Malgré tout, c’était toujours mieux qu’un « vous êtes viré » ou « vous pouvez prendre vos affaires ». Quoique toujours anxieux des suites que Seto donnerait à toute l’affaire, Masuo s’inclina profondément pour exprimer sa reconnaissance et son respect avant de reculer vers la porte. En posant sa main sur la poignée et en jetant un dernier regard à son employeur, il se demanda, paniqué, si Seto attendait tout de même de lui qu’il le félicite en ce jour particulier. Il articula presque la première syllabe, avant de se rappeler ce qu’un membre du département des relations presse lui avait dit lors de son premier jour.

— Jamais, au grand jamais ne souhaite à Seto-sama un joyeux anniversaire. Il ne te virera pas pour ça, mais il veillera à ce que les jours ou semaines qui suivront soient les pires que tu auras jamais vécues.

Masuo ravala ses paroles de justesse et vida les lieux, une sueur froide dégoulinant le long de son dos. Au moment où il s’était corrigé, il avait saisi dans le regard glacé de Seto une étincelle meurtrière.


	2. Joyeux anniversaire, Seto - partie 2

Le vingt-cinq octobre.

Tout le monde à KaibaCorp connaissait la date exacte de l’anniversaire de Kaiba Seto. Ce n’était pas un secret.

Leur CEO étant un personnage public depuis son adoption par Gôzaburô, il suffisait d’une simple requête dans un moteur de recherche pour la dénicher dans une encyclopédie en ligne. Même sans chercher l’information, il était difficile de la manquer : les émissions et magazines people se faisaient une joie de rappeler tous en chœur que Kaiba Seto, à vint-cinq ans ce jour précis, était toujours célibataire.

Bien sûr, ces articles n’étaient pas au goût dudit Kaiba Seto, mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas _neutraliser_ – pour dire les choses de façon politiquement correcte – les pseudo journalistes et les paparazzis qui espionnaient ses moindres faits et gestes afin de les livrer et de les interpréter dans la presse à scandale. Cela ne signifiait pas qu’il ne s’y était jamais essayé, cependant. Il n’avait jamais été doué d’une grande patience, bien que son attitude froide puisse le faire croire. Il avait plus d’une fois effectué quelques versements de compte offshore à compte offshore pour voir disparaître des individus enquêtant sur la mort de son père adoptif. Ce qu’il avait fait pour récupérer les précieuses cartes du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, il pouvait le faire pour protéger son entreprise et sa famille.

Tout en se renversant dans le confortable fauteuil en cuir, Seto passa son doigt sur l’écran pour faire défiler une nouvelle fois les Unes qui le concernaient sur l’application d’actualités. Dans sa précipitation, son employé avait oublié sa tablette.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, une demi-heure plus tôt, le visage de Seto s’était peu à peu décomposé jusqu’à en devenir livide. Ses lèvres avaient formé une fine ligne exprimant mépris, dégoût et fureur et, depuis, il était resté bloqué sur la même expression.

Peut-être… peut-être qu’il allait effectivement _neutraliser_ certaines personnes.

Cela avait commencé classiquement, pourtant.

« Le génial CEO de KaibaCorp toujours célibataire, mais pour combien de temps ?! ». Ce genre d’articles rappelait sa biographie de façon succincte, ses multiples exploits y compris de nature philanthropique et le vide stellaire de sa vie sentimentale. Il n’aimait pas cette impression d’être un simple produit sur le marché, mais il pouvait la tolérer. Rien ne lui nuisait réellement.

« Il n’est toujours pas trop tard pour mettre la bague au doigt à l’homme le plus riche du monde, mesdames ! ». Ces papiers étaient déjà bien moins à son goût, alors que les précédents lui faisaient déjà grincer des dents. Ils vantaient la solidité de son empire financier en balayant tout ce que KaibaCorp avait apporté au monde en matière de technologie de pointe. Ils piétinaient aussi tout ce que le conglomérat entreprenait pour l’éducation et la protection des enfants dans les pays en voie de développement ou, quand ils le mentionnaient, seulement pour envisager une arrière-pensée cynique de sa part. Aider les pauvres, ça faisait toujours bien. Plus encore, il détestait ce ton paternaliste à l’égard des « dames », cette injonction à peine voilée qui leur était faite de lui courir après, comme si elles ne pouvaient pas imaginer plus grande réussite dans leur vie.

« Kaiba Seto vu avec … ! Un mariage en perspective ? ». Même s’il haïssait que toutes ces photos soient sorties de leur contexte, c’était attendu de la part de la presse de caniveau de lui prêter des relations avec toute jeune femme surprise à moins de cinq mètres de lui. Une année, ils lui avaient imaginé une aventure avec Mai, simplement parce qu’il lui avait _légèrement_ souri tout en lui remettant son trophée lors d’un tournoi américain duquel il était sponsor. Une autre, cela avait été Anzu, alors qu’il la félicitait lors de la première de la comédie musicale où elle dansait. Il s’était à moitié endormi durant la représentation, en vérité, mais Mokuba lui avait suggéré qu’il devait se montrer poli et plein de tact à l’égard de ses anciens camarades de classe. Après tout, c’étaient les rares personnes hormis lui-même et Isono en qui il pouvait avoir confiance en cas de problème. Humpf.

Le doigt de Seto glissa encore, et il arriva sur l’un des articles qui avaient poussé le chef du département des relations presse à réclamer une entrevue au plus vite. Seto en avait avalé son café de travers dès le moment où ses yeux avaient balayé les premiers mots.

« Kaiba est-il gay ? Les noirs secrets du CEO de KaibaCorp ! ». Ce n’était qu’un titre parmi d’autres du même genre. Les articles, teintés d’homophobie larvée, essayaient de démontrer avec force photos qu’il avait entretenu différentes relations depuis le lycée avec de jeunes hommes de sa connaissance. Pire encore, ils avaient osé afficher Yûgi et Jônouchi, qui étaient tous deux secrètement sur le point de se marier, l’un avec Anzu, l’autre avec Mai. Un article allait jusqu’au point de lui inventer une histoire illicite avec Pegasus, parce que, évidemment, c’était la seule explication possible quant au fait que Seto se soit précipité sur son île dès l’instant où il était sorti du coma. Un autre disait que…

La nausée le gagna, et il reposa la tablette pour se masser le front. S’il en lisait plus, il allait vomir dans la corbeille.

C’était une première, tant et si bien qu’il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Réfuter en bloc et tenter à nouveau la stratégie de la fiancée secrète, comme venait de lui conseiller le chef du département des relations presse, semblait la solution la plus logique… Cependant, il lui avait suffi d’ouvrir les réseaux sociaux pour voir que la partie acceptable – celle qui lui prêtait des relations avec Yûgi, Jônouchi et d’autres hommes de son âge – recevait l’appréciation de personnes concernées. En annonçant brutalement qu’il n’était pas gay ni même bi, il enverrait le message qu’il était honteux de l’être, ce qu’il ne voulait pas, ne serait-ce que par respect envers certains employés de KaibaCorp. En plus, les groupes extrémistes qui lui reprochaient de promouvoir le satanisme via ses hologrammes verraient en cette confession un revirement dans la politique de l’entreprise. Il était hors de question qu’il leur offre le moindre iota de satisfaction. Depuis des années, KaibaCorp engageait quiconque possédait du talent, sans discrimination d’origine, de relation, de genre ou de préférence sexuelle. Son instinct lui disait donc de se moquer de cette partie-là de l’histoire et de laisser ses prétendus amants démentir eux-même.

Pegasus, c’était toute autre chose. Certes, les années n’avaient pas diminué sa rancœur envers l’homme, aussi Seto se moquait-il bien que Pegasus passe pour un pervers aux yeux des gens. Ce qui était plus embêtant, c’était les sentiments que l’on prêtait à Seto, ainsi que le fait que Pegasus ait plusieurs enfants adoptifs. D’ici à ce que ces journalistes de pacotille les harcèlent dans l’espoir de dénicher des détails croustillants sur leurs rapports avec l’homme… Et puis, il y avait le risque que cela nuise aux ventes d’Industrial Illusion et donc, par extension, à la bonne santé financière de KaibaCorp. Il se devait d’agir avant que les rumeurs scabreuses enflent et blessent quelqu’un d’innocent ou détruisent la réputation des deux sociétés.

Et puis, il y avait la dernière partie, la cerise pourrie sur un gâteau déjà bien merdique, celle qui nuisait à la fois à sa famille et à sa société si elle devait connaître un développement médiatique.

Que des gens puissent publier des choses aussi dangereuses sans se soucier des conséquences lui faisait perdre le peu de foi qu’il accordait encore à l’humanité, au nom du bénéfice du doute.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Seto, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents.

La porte s’ouvrit au même instant, et Seto se redressa bien droit sur son fauteuil quand Mokuba entra.

Son cadet avait attaché ses cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval un peu lâche, comme il en avait pris l’habitude depuis quelques mois. Apparemment, c’était sa réponse à la remarque d’un des membres du département des relations publiques lui ayant mentionné que beaucoup de partenaires trouvaient que sa coupe faisait mauvais genre. Mokuba se moquait bien de l’avis de bureaucrates et de chefs d’entreprise japonais particulièrement coincés. Comme Seto s’en moquait lui aussi, il n’avait pas jugé nécessaire d’appuyer le département, d’autant plus que ses employés lui auraient ensuite dit qu’assister à des réunions d’importance internationale en étant vêtu de son iconique manteau blanc était un autre «  _no-no_  ».

Mokuba approcha du bureau sans se départir de son sourire, bien qu’il lui eût suffi d’un regard pour constater que son aîné était encore plus tendu que les années précédentes. Il était même blême, comme s’il venait d’apprendre une nouvelle particulièrement terrible.

La dernière fois que Mokuba avait vu Seto ainsi, c’était en apprenant que son rival avait disparu, ce qui avait conduit à six longs mois d’obsession où chacune de ses actions n’avait eu que pour but de le ramener… Mokuba sentit l’angoisse monter en lui. Toutefois, il décida d’attendre d’avoir le fin mot de l’histoire avant de céder à la panique.

— Tu as lu les articles de la presse à scandale aujourd’hui ? questionna Seto.

Mokuba baissa les yeux sur la tablette autour de laquelle les mains de son aîné s’étaient crispées. Le logo de KaibaCorp était à peine visible entre ses longs doigts.

— Je ne lis jamais leurs articles.

Il ajouta avec un rictus narquois visant à dédramatiser la situation :

— Même si j’aime voir les gens des départements de relations publiques et presse hyperventiler… _Mokuba-sama, tout le monde a vu le tatouage sur votre dos ! Nous vous avions dit de ne pas aller à la plage !_

Son imitation ne déclencha aucun sourire chez son frère.

Seto se mordit les lèvres et se concentra à nouveau sur l’écran. Il ne se sentait que rarement mortifié. En fait, il ne se souvenait pas avoir été un jour mortifié depuis la mort de Gôzaburô. Il l’était présentement.

Comment parler de la chose à Mokuba, au juste, alors qu’ils ne discutaient presque jamais de leur vie intime ? Existait-il le moindre livre qui puisse l’aider ? Non, sûrement pas. Ce n’était pas comme à l’époque où il avait dû lui expliquer les relations sexuelles. Franchement, il était heureux de n’avoir qu’un seul frère et aucun enfant, parce qu’il n’était pas près de recommencer de si tôt. Encore plus au souvenir du sourire goguenard de son cadet, grandement amusé par son inconfort.

— Tu sais que je traîne souvent avec Yûgi-kun et Jônouchi-kun, hein ? avait-il fait remarquer quand Seto avait eu terminé son cours express avec la peur de devoir recommencer dans quelques jours ou mois si jamais Mokuba lui annonçait avoir oublié à quoi servaient les préservatifs. C’est pas comme si je savais rien de ça…

Seto avait sincèrement maudit ses prétendus amis, ainsi que son cadet pour être beaucoup trop en avance sur son âge à son goût. À moins qu’il ait tout simplement raté le moment où Mokuba était passé du stade de l’enfant à celui d’adolescent uniquement guidé par ses hormones et ses fantasmes. Après tout, Seto n’avait pas vraiment eu le luxe de connaître cette phase…

— Quel est le problème, au juste ? Avec qui ils t’ont inventé une relation, cette fois ?

Seto, arraché au fil de ses pensées, considéra à nouveau Mokuba, les yeux vides.

Mokuba changea de jambe d’appui et rangea une main dans la poche de son pantalon avec une fausse décontraction. Même avec son costume trois-pièces couleur beige qui lui donnait un air presque sérieux, la plupart des gens n’arrivaient pas à croire qu’il soit _vraiment_ le vice-président de KaibaCorp jusqu’à ce qu’il précise que, non, il ne s’agissait pas d’un coup de pub et que, oui, il s’occupait bien des affaires du conglomérat au nom de son aîné quand celui-ci n’était pas disponible.

— Quelques actrices… répondit Seto, prudent.

Mokuba laissa échapper un ricanement nasal.

— Est-ce qu’elles sont mondialement célèbres, au moins ? Je ne peux pas laisser mon grand-frère convoler avec une simple actrice de _drama_  !

Seto eut l’ombre d’un sourire, vite effacé à la pensée de la façon dont risquait de se dérouler la suite de la conversation.

Après quelques secondes d’un long silence de plus en plus inconfortable, il se résolut à tendre la tablette. Montrer serait plus simple.

Mokuba prit précautionneusement l’appareil dans ses mains, lui adressa un regard interrogateur puis commença à parcourir le début du fil d’actualité en gloussant.

— Oh, s’ils savaient pour les comptes offshore, ils te qualifieraient d’homme le plus riche de tous les temps, commenta-t-il.

Seto se retint de verser dans l’autosatisfaction la plus narcissique. Il avait grandement fait fructifier la fortune des Kaiba, mais il n’était pas parti de rien, comme le lui aurait rappelé Jônouchi s’il avait été là. S’il devait aussi reconnaître un seul mérite à Gôzaburô, c’était d’avoir su le préparer à diriger la société. Il ne lui pardonnait pas pour autant le _reste_.

— Hé, je savais qu’il y avait quelque chose entre Yûgi, Katsuya et toi !

— Non, il n’y a rien !

Mokuba afficha un rictus moqueur, et Seto se maudit d’être tombé aussi rapidement dans le piège. Son cadet aimait le provoquer de temps à autre juste pour savourer sa réponse emportée.

— Mais c’est tellement amusant de te voir aussi embarrassé… Tu rougis.

— Non…

— Oh, si, tu rougis ! Tu es même plus rouge qu’une pivoine, encore plus rouge que quand Ryûji raconte ses exploits, encore plus rouge que quand tu as compris pour Katsuya et Mai, encore plus…

— Continue de lire, coupa Seto dans un grognement.

Il croisa les bras et fit pivoter son fauteuil tout en regrettant que ses cheveux ne soient pas assez longs pour masquer ses joues. L’insistance calculée de Mokuba les avait rendues brûlantes. Il détestait son corps de trahir ainsi son embarras. Pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à museler ses émotions, à laisser les choses glisser sur lui comme elles l’auraient dû ?

Apprendre que ses amis allaient se marier avait été difficile. Pas parce qu’il les aimait, même platoniquement parlant, mais parce qu’il se voyait réaffirmer une nouvelle fois qu’il n’était pas un être humain normal et fonctionnel. Même quelqu’un d’aussi passionné par les jeux que Yûgi avait sauté le pas et commencé à dire qu’il préférait passer du temps avec Anzu plutôt que d’utiliser son compte sur Duel Links. Seto se rappelait la date et l’heure exacte de leur dernier duel. Cela remontait à trop longtemps à son goût.

— Ces élucubrations sur Pegasus sont de très mauvais goût, reprit Mokuba sans que son frère l’écoute réellement, et je peux voir pourquoi ça te chamboule autant, mais je suis sûr que…

Silence.

Seto se retourna lentement pour observer Mokuba. Son cadet, bouche entrouverte, mains tremblantes et yeux arrondis avec horreur, semblait avoir perdu tout usage de la parole. Sa réaction aida Seto à retrouver son propre sans froid et à redevenir le monstre de logique et de calcul qu’il était la plupart du temps. En tant qu’aîné, il avait pour devoir de protéger Mokuba. Il n’y parviendrait pas s’il continuait à laisser ces accusations l’atteindre sous prétexte qu’elles faisaient de lui un monstre comparable celui qui l’avait éduqué.

— Nous devons réfléchir à ce que nous allons dire et faire dans les prochains jours. Conférence de presse, procès en diffamation, meurtre…

Mokuba s’était entre-temps assis sur l’un des deux sièges et avait disposé la tablette sur le bureau pour continuer à lire. Pour une fois, il ne releva même pas par de vives protestations la possibilité que son frère puisse se débarrasser physiquement de quelqu’un. Il était trop occupé à relire plusieurs fois les mêmes phrases, puis à regarder des photos de Seto et de lui prises en cachette, puis à relire le passage le plus dérangeant en essayant de comprendre quel esprit malade avait lancé la rumeur en premier. L’une des photos le montrait quelques années plus tôt avec des bleus sur les jambes. Une autre, plus récente, avec un bras dans le plâtre, une expression de fatigue et de douleur sur le visage.

« Seto abuse-t-il de son cadet ? L’empêche-t-il par jalousie de nouer toute relation avec quiconque ? Si tu es en danger, envoie-nous vite un signe, Mokuba-kun ! »

Mokuba rabattit d’un seul coup la couverture de la tablette sur l’écran, interrompant du même coup son frère qui avait continué d’exposer ses plans potentiels, qui avaient évolué de la simple rectification des faits à la vengeance pure et simple. Mokuba se frotta les paupières tout en faisant de son mieux pour se nier à lui-même qu’il envisageait très sérieusement un assassinat pour la première fois depuis son enfance.

Mokuba aimait les gens. Même ses fans les plus acharnés, ceux qui étaient du genre à suivre ses moindres faits et gestes et à les commenter sur les réseaux sociaux, il les aimait. Les personnes qui avaient rédigé ces articles dérangeants, il ne les aimait pas… Même si Seto n’avait jamais parlé de ce que leur père adoptif lui avait fait, Mokuba devinait à quel point son aîné devait être affecté.

Sans rien dire, il plongea la main dans sa veste et sortit son téléphone portable. En l’allumant, il constata qu’il avait reçu un nombre astronomique de notifications et que l’équipe des relations presse s’était déjà chargée de répondre sur ces pages en son nom. Une bonne partie des gens trouvait les accusations ridicules, évoquant le fait qu’il s’était cassé le bras en faisant du ski à Aspen et qu’il venait à peine de sortir de l’hôpital quand il avait dû accompagner Seto à une réunion aux Nations Unies, raison pour laquelle il semblait autant souffrir. Mais d’autres s’inquiétaient pour lui et l’interpellaient directement.

Mokuba était bouleversé de constater que des personnes puissent croire ces élucubrations, que des personnes puissent vraiment penser que son frère avait… avait ce genre de relation avec lui.

Il s’humecta les lèvres en ouvrant sa boîte de réception et en survolant quelques-uns des messages qui s’y étaient accumulés en moins d’une heure.

— Pas besoin de paniquer, Seto.

Même si lui-même paniquait un peu…

— Je ne panique pas.

… et même si son aîné devait paniquer intérieurement tout en prétendant le contraire avec son expression la plus imperturbable, la même que celle qu’il avait offerte aux journalistes l’interrogeant sur sa mystérieuse disparition à peu près huit ans auparavant, la même que celle qu’il avait affichée alors qu’il réfléchissait à la conception de Death-T. Mokuba devinait presque les pensées qui défilaient derrière le regard impassible de Seto : « Je vais les trouver pour s’en être pris à ma famille. Je vais les tuer moi-même, et personne ne retrouvera jamais leur corps ». Il se devait d’agir avant que le simple fantasme devienne réalité.

— J’ai… Je crois que j’ai une solution à toutes ces rumeurs stupides, fit Mokuba à mi-voix. Mais je…

Il hésita et étudia son frère du regard. Il avait tellement espéré repousser ce moment. Seto avait très mal pris l’annonce des mariages de ses amis même si en public il avait agi comme si la chose lui était égale. Il l’avait aussi mal pris que le départ d’Atem pour l’au-delà et son propre retour forcé dans leur dimension.

— Promets-moi de ne pas faire tout un drame de ce que je vais te dire.

— Ce n’est pas mon genre.

— C’est tout à fait ton genre, corrigea Mokuba.

Il sourit à nouveau à la pensée de toutes les fois où le calme de Seto avait rompu et où s’il s’était emporté. Le problème de Seto n’était pas qu’il soit incapable d’exprimer ses sentiments. Au contraire, il savait très, trop bien les exprimer, avec bien souvent un manque de retenu complet. Son problème, c’était plutôt qu’il n’était pas à l’aise, après coup, avec le fait de les avoir exprimés. À cause de Gôzaburô…

Il reporta son attention sur son téléphone en constatant qu’il avait encore reçu un SMS, cette fois de Katsuya. Bon sang…

— Je dois appeler Shizuka.

Seto plissa les paupières, perplexe. Mokuba n’en fut pas étonné. Certaines choses lui échappaient totalement.

— Shizuka… Kawai Shizuka… La sœur de Jônouchi ? En quoi est-elle concernée ? Elle ne travaille pas pour KC et n’est pas non plus avocate ou journaliste à ce que je sache.

D’autres personnes auraient déjà fait « oh » et acquiescé. Pas son frère.

— Ce n’est pas un appel pour des raisons professionnelles.

Seto continua de le fixer avec confusion. Dans une tout autre situation, son incapacité à tirer toutes conclusions des indices subtils qui lui étaient lancés aurait été comique. Dans une tout autre situation, Mokuba n’aurait pas hésité à le taquiner sur le sujet, comme lorsqu’il l’avait fait quand Seto n’avait pas tout de suite compris pourquoi Katsuya et Mai n’avaient pas besoin de deux suites séparées pour le tournoi européen, l’année précédente.

— Mokuba, KaibaCorp a bien assez d’argent pour leur payer une suite à chacun, avait-il affirmé avec aplomb. Et je suis étonné que tu sois soudainement aussi pingre alors que tu as encore explosé le budget qui t’était alloué pour tes projets personnels.

— Je sais, mais leur payer à chacun une suite ne les empêchera pas de finir dans le même lit et de prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble sous la couette, alors pourquoi se donner cette peine ?

Seto avait blanchi, puis avait rougi, avant de laisser carte blanche à Mokuba pour que les deux champions soient, hum, le mieux installés possible… et il ne voulait pas connaître les détails. Bien sûr, Mokuba lui avait donné des détails. La plupart inventés sur l’inspiration du moment. Il n’était même pas certain que les préservatifs goût bacon soient effectivement vendus à Londres.

— Ce que je veux dire, Seto, commença Mokuba avec un soupir las, c’est que Shizuka et moi n’aurions pas besoin de suites séparées si jamais nous devions voyager ensemble.

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu voyager avec Shi…

Toutes les étapes de la compréhension furent visibles sur le visage de Seto. D’abord le choc, ensuite l’incrédulité, puis l’inquiétude et, enfin, l’angoisse que Mokuba avait craint de voir apparaître depuis le jour où Shizuka et lui avaient décidé de sortir ensemble. Au bout d’un moment, Seto croisa les bras et se renfrogna pour prétendre maladroitement qu’il se moquait de la situation. Hélas pour lui, Mokuba le cernait trop bien pour se laisser méprendre par sa façade extérieure.

— Je voulais attendre après la lune de miel de Katsuya et Mai, déclara Mokuba, penaud. Je sais comment tu te sens à ce sujet.

Seto remua légèrement sur son siège et détourna peu à peu le regard.

— Je me sens parfaitement à l’aise avec ça.

— Et c’est pourquoi je t’ai retrouvé deux fois ivre dans ton laboratoire…

— Ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand on est adulte, prétendit Seto tout en cessant de lorgner le minibar de son bureau pour se concentrer sur le visage anxieux de son cadet.

— Je ne connais pas beaucoup d’adultes qui couvrent les murs et le sol de formules de calculs et de schémas dans le but de trouver un moyen de transférer la conscience de leurs amis dans le Duel Links afin d’empêcher leur mariage et de pouvoir jouer avec eux quand ils le désirent.

— J’étais… _ivre_ …

— Et Mai et Katsuya ne vont pas arrêter de jouer à Magic & Wizard du jour au lendemain. C’est leur gagne-pain, Seto !

— Et Yûgi ne s’est pas connecté une seule fois en cinquante-neuf jours, quinze heures et vingt-quatre minutes ! rétorqua-t-il en tapant des poings sur la table.

Regrettant aussitôt son emportement, ainsi que la précision des chiffres qu’il avait énoncés, Seto se leva et alla se poster devant la baie vitrée. Il tourna volontairement le dos à son cadet pour lui cacher sa détresse émotionnelle, mais ce faisant il fut contraint de regarder son propre reflet.

Si Gôzaburô l’avait vu réagir ainsi, sans être capable de se maîtriser… Seto frissonna, et son dos lui donna l’impression de brûler. Il savait exactement quel genre de punition il aurait reçue pour avoir été aussi faible et pathétique.

— Un jour, murmura-t-il, ils sont « oh, il n’y a rien de plus important que les duels et mon honneur de duelliste », et le lendemain…

Mokuba ne plaisanta pas sur le fait que Yûgi avait sans doute d’autres genres de jeux à pratiquer avec Anzu dans l’immédiat. Son aîné serait capable de penser à quelque chose d’innocent comme le Monopoly ou affirmerait qu’il n’existait pas de meilleur jeu que Magic & Wizard. Mokuba aurait ensuite à lui expliquer que le sexe pouvait être beaucoup plus intéressant que Magic & Wizard, puis aurait à lui révéler pourquoi il en était aussi persuadé et, enfin, aurait à appeler chacune de ses ex pour qu’elles ne s’étonnent pas si jamais le CEO les fusillait du regard en les croisant fortuitement dans la rue.

Il ne plaisanta pas parce qu’il savait que Seto ne parlait plus de Yûgi ou de Katsuya.

Mokuba contourna le bureau pour rejoindre Seto et vint poser une main sur son épaule, ce qui lui valut un regard défiant.

— Ce n’est pas parce que j’aime quelqu’un que je vais t’abandonner.

Seto se contenta d’étreindre un peu plus fort son torse tout en reportant son attention sur la ligne d’immeubles qui se découpait sur l’horizon.

— Shizuka ne verrait pas d’inconvénients à vivre au manoir.

Seto laissa échapper un ricanement railleur et enfonça profondément ses doigts dans le tissu des manches de son sweat-shirt noir.

— Bien sûr que non ! C’est un véritable palais. Aussi grand que celui d’Atem. Mais avoir un grand palais n’a pas empêché Atem de me renvoyer ici…

— C’était pour ton bien.

Ainsi que pour celui de son cadet, mais Mokuba n’évoqua pas ce point. Comme pour d’autres choses, Seto et lui avaient du mal à parler de ces six longs mois où il avait disparu dans une autre dimension sans jamais lui promettre de rentrer. Se retrouver à la tête de KaibaCorp à treize ans avait été pour Mokuba l’une des plus terribles expériences de son existence malgré le soutien d’Isono, des employés de KaibaCorp, de Yûgi et de ses amis…

— Tu serais mort si tu étais resté plus longtemps là-bas.

Seto garda le silence, et seule la crispation encore plus intense de ses doigts sur ses bras indiqua à Mokuba que son aîné écoutait encore.

— Atem a gardé la boîte quantique, finit-il par dire avec des accents de reproches.

— Parce que tu serais mort aussi si tu étais retourné là-bas. Tu sais que tu ne supporterais pas un autre voyage dimensionnel.

Seto laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et appuya son front contre la vitre froide.

— Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il alors que Mokuba lui frottait le dos. Je devrais veiller sur toi alors que c’est souvent toi qui…

Il n’acheva pas sa phrase. Il n’en avait pas besoin. C’était une évidence pour eux deux. Seto avait dû grandir trop vite et avait accepté le pire entre les mains de Gôzaburô pour assurer un avenir heureux à Mokuba. Au cours du coma de son frère, Mokuba avait vu plus d’une fois les cicatrices parsemant son corps, et ce n’était que la surface visible de l’iceberg… À cette époque, il avait appris à accepter le fait que Seto ne serait plus jamais le grand-frère qu’il avait connu avant leur adoption, malgré ce que lui avait promis l’autre Yûgi… L’autre Yûgi ne pouvait pas effacer six années d’abus…

Beaucoup de gens voyaient Kaiba Seto comme le grand frère protecteur alors que c’était en vérité souvent Mokuba qui avait à le protéger, en premier lieu de lui-même.

— Je vais faire en sorte que Shizuka et moi soyons _surpris_ par des paparazzis pour faire taire les rumeurs sur le fait que tu refuses que je me lie avec quiconque. Ce sera beaucoup plus efficace que de se défendre au cours d’une conférence de presse. Ce qui serait bien, c’est que tu sois aussi sur les photos pour prouver que tu n’as aucun problème avec ça.

Seto acquiesça, puis se retourna. S’il avait pleuré à un moment ou un autre au cours des précédentes minutes, cela ne se voyait pas. Il affichait un calme olympien… qui ne dura guère.

— En fait, je sais que tu détestes ça, mais Yûgi…

Seto grimaça aussitôt.

— Oh, c’est vrai. Il ne peut vraiment pas s’en empêcher !

Mokuba sourit avec indulgence.

Il savait mieux que personne à quel point Seto détestait son propre anniversaire. Gôzaburô avait toujours veillé à ce qu’il se sente encore plus misérable ce jour-là que tous les autres jours de l’année. Mokuba avait fini par mettre Yûgi au courant dès la seconde fois où le jeune duelliste avait tenu à « organiser quelque chose » pour Seto, mais cela n’avait pas du tout brisé l’enthousiasme de leur ami. Au moins, Yûgi avait arrêté de lui souhaiter « joyeux anniversaire » et se contentait de présenter toute invitation comme une simple « réunion entre amis ». Ayant réussi à surmonter sa peur à s’engager et à faire confiance en qui que ce soit qui ne soit pas Mokuba ou Atem, Seto pouvait accepter le concept farfelu de « réunion entre amis ».

— Il a réservé une salle privée dans un des _izakaya_ du centre. Je n’étais pas censé te le dire, mais je pense que ce sera une occasion parfaite pour faire taire presque _toutes_ les rumeurs. Ils verront que Katsuya et Yûgi sont chacun en couple, et moi aussi…


	3. Joyeux anniversaire, Seto - partie 3

Seto peinait à garder pour lui son agacement grandissant.

Il avait pourtant réussi à résister à son désir de fuir quand une serveuse lui avait proposé de revêtir un yukata artisanal sitôt qu’il avait mis les pieds dans l’ _izakaya_ au décor inspiré par l’époque Shôwa. Ce n’était pas qu’il n’aimait pas les yukata, mais il se sentait engoncé dedans, n’appréciait pas d’avoir à quitter son manteau blanc et n’avait pas envie d’être vu ainsi en public. Même si ce public se réduisait à son frère et leurs amis.

Il n’avait pas étranglé Otogi lorsque le jeune homme avait placé des allusions grivoises quant au fait qu’il était tout à fait disposé à jouer son « faux petit ami » si cela incluait de « vraies relations sexuelles ». Au grand désespoir de Seto, Otogi ne possédait aucun filtre avec les gens et exprimait à haute-voix tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans se soucier des conséquences. Seto reconnaissait être lui-même rude avec autrui, sauf qu’il évaluait toujours le rapport risque/bénéfice de chacune de ses paroles. Par exemple, le rapport risque/bénéfice lui avait murmuré que le plaisir sadique qu’il aurait en écrasant le nez d’Otogi dans le plat d’ _edamame_ ne serait pas assez grand pour compenser les hurlements offusqués de son cadet.

Il avait réussi à se contenter d’un simple tressautement nerveux des paupières quand Shizuka l’avait appelé « grand-frère » et lui avait mis sous le nez _six_ de mois de photographies précieusement enregistrées sur son téléphone. Des photos où Mokuba et elle étaient assis face à face au restaurant, ou debout côte à côte devant un monument, ou main dans la main dans la rue d’un quelconque pays étranger où Seto ne risquait pas de leur tomber dessus et de comprendre que son cadet lui aussi s’éloignait de lui…

Il n’avait pas visiblement bronché quand Anzu avait mentionné que Yûgi et elle venaient de passer un merveilleux séjour à Kyôto, même s’il avait crispé ses mains sur ses genoux à l’abri de la table. Tout en éprouvant la solidité du tissu du yukata avec ses ongles, il se força à oublier que _cela_ faisait exactement cinquante-neuf jours, vingt heures et quarante-six minutes depuis la dernière connexion de Yûgi au Duel Links. Non, quarante-sept minutes. Quarante-huit… Quarante-neuf…

Non, ce qui avait fini par rompre les digues de sa patience, c’était Jônouchi qui s’était écroulé contre son épaule au risque de froisser leurs yukata prêtés et qui n’en finissait plus de s’esclaffer depuis l’instant où Mokuba avait commis l’erreur d’évoquer certains articles.

— Moi et Kaiba, moi et Kaiba… !

— On dit _Kaiba_ _et moi_ , cabot stupide, fit sèchement le principal intéressé.

Il lui donna un coup de coude, mais Jônouchi ne comprit pas le message et se raccrocha un peu plus à lui. Son haleine alcoolisée balaya le visage de Seto, ce qui lui donna l’envie de boire d’autant plus. Ce n’était qu’ivre qu’il arriverait à survivre à cette soirée épouvantable.

— Kaiba et moi ! reprit Jônouchi, toujours hilare. T’imagines, Mai ? Le porte-monnaie sur pattes et moi ?

La jeune femme assise de l’autre côté de Seto, pour une raison que celui-ci n’était pas bien certain de comprendre, afficha un sourire en coin, non à l’adresse de son futur mari, mais bien à celle du jeune CEO.

— Mais oui, chéri, je visualise très bien le Seto et toi, du moins, si c’est un triangle…

Au clin d’œil appuyé de Mai, Seto avala son verre de bière de travers. Pour une fois, il craignait de comprendre l’allusion sans avoir besoin de la traduction de Mokuba, de toute manière trop occupé à prendre de nouveaux selfies avec Shizuka de l’autre côté de la table pour s’intéresser à leur discussion.

— Un triangle ? questionna Jônouchi en clignant des yeux. Parce qu’on peut inviter des gens ?!

Seto profita de la surprise du blond pour le détacher de son épaule et, non sans lui jeter un regard en coin, se décala de façon à n’être ni collé à lui ni à sa fiancée aussi peu vêtue que lors de leur première rencontre, nonobstant le yukata noir.

— Non, _seulement_ Seto-kun, parce que je suis sûre que vous seriez tous les deux… hot !

Horrifié à cette perspective, Seto tourna la tête vers Mai. Celle-ci fit battre ses paupières avec un sourire séducteur qui le liquéfia sur place. Même si les années avaient atténué leur inimitié légendaire, il restait un certain nombre de choses que Seto ne s’imaginait pas faire avec Jônouchi, et cela incluait n’importe quelle activité où ils ne seraient pas habillés des pieds à la tête, du _beach-volley_ à… _ça_.

— Le seul jour où tu verras quoi que ce soit de « hot » entre nous, fit-il en se reprenant, ce sera quand j’aurai allumé un bûcher au pied de ton bon à rien de fiancé.

Loin d’être déstabilisée par la menace, Mai lui attrapa les joues et les lui pinça gentiment.

— Oh, Seto, tu n’imagines pas le nombre de choses que nous pourrions t’apprendre… répliqua-t-elle d’une voix suave.

Agacé par ce nouveau contact physique qu’il n’avait pas initié de lui-même, Seto essaya de lui échapper en se reculant sur la banquette. Hélas, Jônouchi l’enlaça par-derrière et appuya son front contre son dos. Seto se sentit aussitôt submergé par cette nouvelle transgression de son espace vital. Il agrippa les mains de Jônouchi pour s’arracher à sa prise, mais l’ancien _yankee_ était pire qu’un boa constrictor et le serra plus fort encore dans ses bras. Seto, perturbé de ne pas arriver à se dépêtrer de lui, jeta un regard éperdu à la ronde.

— Oh, Mai, dire que pendant toutes ces années j’ai cherché par tous les moyens à lui clouer le bec alors qu’il suffisait de lui promettre d’être la saucisse de notre hot-dog pour lui faire perdre tous ses moyens !

— Eh, vous deux, arrêtez d’embêter mon grand-frère ou je vais devoir porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel !

Mokuba leur adressa un regard noir par-dessus l’écran de son téléphone portable tandis que Shizuka, toujours accrochée à son bras, considérait son frère avec réprobation.

Loin de réagir comme la raison et la bienséance l’exigeaient, Mai donna à son tour l’accolade à Seto, tant et si bien qu’il avait vraiment l’impression d’être au milieu de leur fichu hot-dog. Il était aussi certain que son opulente poitrine ne se pressa pas par accident contre ses pectoraux.

— Il ne manque plus que la moutarde et le ketchup, commenta bruyamment Otogi tandis que Honda recrachait presque sa bière en éclatant de rire.

— Ne sois pas vulgaire, Ryûji, protesta Mai en lui jetant un regard faussement offensé. Seto est sensible, tu sais ?

Un verra claqua soudainement sur la table.

— Katsuya, Mai, la blague n’est plus drôle, fit Anzu, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Et si vous n’avez pas envie de savoir comment le dernier producteur qui m’a touché les fesses a eu les doigts brisés, je vous conseille de vous arrêter là…

Yûgi, qui savait manifestement qu’elle était la technique en question, déglutit bruyamment. Jônouchi en fit de même, mais seulement parce qu’il se rappelait la puissance des uppercuts d’Anzu. Il était prêt à se battre contre n’importe qui, sauf avec cette espèce de Punisher au féminin qu’était son amie.

— Désolée…

Seto se crispa encore plus si cela était possible quand Mai déposa un baiser exagérément bruyant sur son front. Elle s’écarta ensuite, l’air de rien. Après avoir rejeté ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule et croisé les jambes, elle attrapa son verre, puis tourna légèrement la tête pour considérer Jônouchi.

— Chéri, je pense que tu devrais lâcher Seto avant qu’il te dévisse la tête.

— Mais son dos est tellement confortable… ! se plaignit l’intéressé comme un enfant se voyant privé de bonbons pour tout un mois. N’écoute pas ce qu’elle dit, Kaiba, tu sais bien que tu es mon asexuel mal embouché préféré et que je suis toujours disponible pour un câlin platonique d’un soir.

Mai haussa un sourcil dubitatif au terme « platonique », et Seto, une fois délivré du boa, jugea qu’il préférait achever la soirée du côté de la table où se trouvaient Ryô et Marik, très discrets jusque-là.

Quelques minutes après avoir changé de place, Seto réussit presque à oublier l’incident embarrassant en discutant avec Marik d’une future campagne de KaibaCorp à laquelle l’Égyptien devait participer. Bien que Marik n’eût fait qu’une apparence éclair dans le monde des duels au cours du tournoi de _Battle City_ , beaucoup de gens avaient été marqués par son, hum, « personnage » et, pour être honnête, son apparence.

Au départ, Seto n’avait pas apprécié l’idée de l’employer, ceci pour des raisons purement personnelles. Il avait été encore moins enthousiaste quand le département marketing avait commencé à lui vendre l’exotisme de l’Égyptien comme s’il s’agissait d’une curiosité et non d’un être humain, mais Mokuba avait arrondi les angles en expliquant que Marik les aiderait à toucher des personnes d’autres régions du monde.

Les mois passants, Seto avait découvert avec surprise qu’il s’entendait plutôt bien avec Marik, et pas seulement parce qu’ils partageaient le même ego démesuré d’après Mokuba. Ils avaient tous les deux un passé compliqué, ils avaient des difficultés à dévoiler certaines parties de leur corps aux autres en raison de leurs cicatrices, ils partageaient le même désir de protéger leur famille et ils réagissaient violemment lorsque quelqu’un menaçait ce qui leur importait. Seto avait encore du mal à le qualifier d’ami, du fait de sa méfiance constante à l’égard d’autrui, mais Marik n’était plus un ennemi depuis longtemps.

— J’ai… j’ai quelque chose à… à… vous annoncer, déclara tout à coup Ryô après avoir bu nerveusement une gorgée de bière.

Son intervention suscita aussitôt un silence qui n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de régner depuis le début de la soirée. Sentant tous les regards posés sur lui, Ryô baissa timidement la tête en rougissant, puis jeta un coup d’œil nerveux en direction de Marik, réclamant silencieusement son aide. L’Égyptien délaissa Seto pour glisser sur la banquette. Il alla se coller contre Ryô et passa un bras possessif autour de ses épaules. Comme si son langage corporel n’était pas déjà une explication suffisante – connaissant Seto, cela aurait fort bien pu être le cas, cependant –, il balaya l’assistance d’un regard menaçant avant de déclarer :

— Ryô et moi sommes ensemble. Des questions ?

— Oui, fit Honda après avoir adressé un sourire de connivence à Otogi, pourquoi vous avez autant tardé à le dire ?

Face aux rires des autres, Ryô commença à bredouiller des explications confuses sur les raisons qui l’avaient incité à rester discret, explications qui furent rapidement couvertes par les sanglots d’émotion de Jônouchi. Mai soupira en lui tendant une serviette et en lui caressant ensuite les cheveux dans l’espoir de le calmer.

— Et voilà pourquoi vous devriez éviter de faire ce genre d’annonces quand il est saoul, fit-elle en affichant une fausse exaspération. Il est beaucoup trop sensible.

— Non, c’est faux ! protesta Jônouchi en reniflant bruyamment dans sa serviette. Je suis juste heureux, et je veux être le témoin à votre mariage, et le tonton préféré de tous vos enfants qui auront tous au moins un caractère de mon prénom ou de mon nom de famille parce que je serai le meilleur tonton, meilleur que Yûgi même !

— Eh ! s’écria Yûgi en feignant être offusqué. Tu ne peux pas être meilleur que moi, je conçois des jeux !

— Le mariage gay est illégal, Katsuya, rappela Marik avec un froncement de sourcils. Et l’adoption aussi.

Seto, que l’annonce avait paralysé de stupeur, s’inquiéta en voyant Jônouchi se tourner vers lui avec un air suppliant.

— Kaiba, je veux que tous mes amis aient un mariage heureux et plein d’enfants pour que nous soyons une famille nombreuse, alors tu dois changer la loi par les pouvoirs qui te sont conférés par les dragons blancs et… les sept boules de cristal !

— Je n’ai pas ce genre de… pouvoirs…

En entendant Ryô pousser un soupir à fendre l’âme, il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité lui pincer le cœur, ainsi que l’inhabituel besoin de corriger ses précédents propos.

— Je suppose que je peux glisser l’idée à quelques hommes politiques…

Jônouchi éleva les bras avec le genre de cri de joie que Seto n’entendait que dans les stades, et Mai éclata de rire tout en se blottissant contre son fiancé extatique.

La discussion reprit autour des préparatifs de mariage de Yûgi et Anzu, et Seto s’en désintéressa rapidement. Il délaissa aussi son verre. Tout en observant à la dérobée Marik murmurer à l’oreille de Ryô des propos sans aucun doute sirupeux, il se demanda s’il était vraiment le seul à découvrir leur relation tant l’annonce ne semblait avoir surpris personne – nonobstant Jônouchi, qui cependant réagissait excessivement et avec honnêteté à tout. Au train où allaient les choses, ils seraient vite tous trop absorbés par leur vie de couple pour se soucier du… _reste_.

Au bout d’un moment, Ryô se détacha de Marik et se rapprocha de Mokuba et de Shizuka pour comparer avec eux les photos de leur couple respectif. Marik en profita pour vider son verre de bière, puis tourna la tête vers Seto, qui fit de son mieux pour rester de marbre face à son regard inquisiteur.

— Tu es surpris.

C’était une affirmation, pas une question. Aussi Seto ne se donna-t-il pas la peine de confirmer ce qui avait paru évident au jeune homme.

Marik lui décocha un large sourire.

— Tu as vraiment cru pendant toutes ces années que je refusais les suites luxueuses que KaibaCorp me proposait _juste_ parce que Ryô fait d’excellentes pâtisseries vegan ?

— Oui, admit sombrement Seto.

— Ryô fait vraiment d’excellentes pâtisseries vegan, mais il n’y a pas que ça que j’aime déguster chez lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

— Je préfère ne pas voir ce que tu veux dire…

Marik s’accouda à la table et posa le menton dans sa main. Les traits de khôl autour de ses yeux étaient moins nets qu’au début de la soirée, comme s’ils avaient coulé.

— Ne désespère pas, Seto. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras bientôt la bonne personne pour te tenir compagnie.

— Non, ça, j’en doute, répliqua-t-il durement.

Le rire de Marik irrita un peu plus Seto. Ceci étant dit, il n’était pas spécialement étonné que son anniversaire prenne une tournure aussi pitoyable que les années précédentes. Après tout, pourquoi rompre avec les traditions ?

 

Comme l’avait fomenté Mokuba, les photographes ne manquèrent pas de les mitrailler sous tous les angles et les journalistes de les harceler de questions lorsqu’ils sortirent de l’ _izakaya_.

Shizuka et son petit frère, ainsi que Yûgi et Anzu, eurent le mérite de feindre la surprise face aux flashs et s’engouffrèrent au pas de course dans la limousine. Jônouchi et Mai, cependant, avaient beaucoup trop bu pour montrer la moindre forme de pudeur. L’ancien _yankee_ enlaça la jeune femme par la taille comme s’il n’y aurait pas de lendemain et échangea avec elle un long baiser dépourvu de retenue. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers les photographes et les journalistes stupéfaits avec une expression de défi qui, Seto le craignait, ne présageait rien de bon. Jônouchi, avec l’absence d’éducation qui le caractérisait, déclara qu’ils avaient tenu leurs fiançailles secrètes justement pour éviter que les « vautours de la presse » viennent les « emmerder » chaque fois qu’ils espéreraient être « peinards » pour « baiser ». Fiers de leur exploit, Mai et lui gagnèrent la limousine bras dessus bras dessous, chacun adressant le même geste grossier de la main à l’adresse des médias.

Seto soupira à l’idée de la panique que cette attitude allait causer au sein des départements des relations presse de Industrial Illusion et de KaibaCorp. Jônouchi et Mai étaient des duellistes professionnels qui, à ce titre, participaient aussi aux campagnes de publicité pour Magic & Wizard.

Otogi, Honda, Ryô et Marik rejoignirent à leur tour la limousine en faisant comme si le reste du monde n’existait pas, et Seto, mains dans les poches de son long manteau blanc, ferma la marche en regardant droit devant lui et en ignorant ceux qui n’avaient pas hésité à le traîner dans la boue dans leurs articles dégoûtants.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour les supporter, maugréa Jônouchi quand Seto eut refermé la portière sur eux. Tous les jours, ça doit donner envie de leur mettre un pain.

Seto considéra le blond affalé sur les cuisses de Mai, puis jeta un regard au travers des vitres teintées à l’un des journalistes. Il ne put s’empêcher de laisser transparaître un amusement cruel quand l’homme dut s’écarter pour éviter que la limousine lui roule sur les pieds.

— C’est une question d’habitude, répondit Mokuba, les yeux rivés sur son écran de téléphone portable. Ah ! Ils sont rapides, déjà les premières brèves.

Shizuka lui tapa sur l’épaule et lui montra son propre téléphone.

— Et les premiers messages privés, fit-elle.

Mokuba lui rendit son sourire rusé.

— Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

— Photos !

Seto se massa les tempes en les voyant s’adonner à une nouvelle séance de selfies, selfies qui finiraient sans doute sur leurs pages respectives puisqu’ils n’avaient plus à cacher quoi que ce soit. Épuisé mentalement par la journée et ses révélations, il ne broncha pas quand Shizuka s’assit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules tout en lui demandant de sourire au minuscule objectif de son téléphone.

— Même de mauvaise humeur, t’es sacrément photogénique, s’exclama Shizuka en lui montrant son œuvre.

Seto leva les yeux au ciel, puis s’enfonça dans sa torpeur alcoolisée. Il suivit Shizuka du regard alors qu’elle poursuivait son tour photographique de tous les passagers, allant jusqu’à prendre à son insu Anzu, endormie contre l’épaule de Yûgi. Une part de lui-même songea qu’elle était sans doute la personne la plus appropriée pour son cadet, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas d’avoir la gorge serrée à l’idée que son frère aurait lui aussi mieux à faire que de passer du temps avec lui.

 


	4. Joyeux anniversaire, Seto - partie 4

La limousine fit de multiples arrêts devant les logements de chacun, jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne restent plus dans le véhicule que Mokuba, Shizuka, Yûgi et Anzu. Cette dernière continuait de somnoler, blottie contre son fiancé, la veste de celui-ci posée sur ses épaules. De leur côté, Mokuba et Shizuka gloussaient tout en répondant aux incessants messages qu’ils recevaient. Seto lui-même n’avait pas résisté à la curiosité et avait pu constater avec satisfaction que la crise avait été évitée, même s’il restait encore quelques amateurs de complots pour mettre en doute les photos qui avaient été diffusées tant par la presse que par ses amis.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, Yûgi s’écarta doucement d’Anzu et l’allongea avec précaution sur la banquette de la limousine. La jeune femme maugréa dans son sommeil, puis enfouit son nez dans le col de la veste en soupirant.

Yûgi se déplaça ensuite jusqu’à Seto, qui garda les bras croisés tout en l’observant avec circonspection. Les joues du jeune homme étaient rosies à cause de l’alcool, mais, comparé à Jônouchi qui avait passé le trajet à maugréer sur les genoux de Mai, il paraissait encore maître de lui-même.

Une fois assis juste à côté de lui, Yûgi lui adressa un sourire que Seto ne connaissait que trop bien. Tout le monde savait qu’il détestait les cadeaux encore plus que de se faire souhaiter son anniversaire. Tout le monde respectait l’interdit. Tout le monde, sauf Yûgi, une nouvelle fois.

Seto attendit avec appréhension le moment où le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores sortirait comme par magie une boîte contenant un objet plus symbolique que précieux. Au fil des années, il avait ainsi gagné des cadres faits maison avec des photos de leur groupe ou des dioramas les représentants tous à des moments importants de leur vie. Yûgi avait sans doute conçu tous ces objets avec l’aide des autres, et notamment de Ryô.

Bien que Seto n’eût jamais cessé de prétendre qu’il se moquait de ces témoignages de leurs liens d’amitié, il avait découvert un beau matin que les cadeaux de Yûgi avaient envahi les étagères de sa chambre et qu’il ne s’imaginait pas les voir absents du paysage.

— Apprendre que Marik et Ryô sont en couple t’a surpris, non ? murmura Yûgi avec son éternelle compassion.

— Apparemment j’étais le seul à ne pas avoir compris.

Tout en maugréant, Seto regarda droit devant lui.

— Ryô avait peur d’en parler. Ce n’est pas comme si Marik et lui avaient commencé sur de bonnes bases et…

— Cinquante-neuf jours et vingt-trois heures, coupa Seto.

— Pardon ?

— Cinquante-neuf jours, vingt-trois heures et onze minutes.

Yûgi resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes avant de retrouver le sens de la parole.

—Tu sais que c’est un peu effrayant ?

— C’est juste une question de calcul mental…

— Et Katsuya ?

— Trois jours.

Sentant le regard de Yûgi peser sur lui, il ajouta, mâchoire crispée :

— Cinq heures et vingt-quatre minutes. Mais c’est juste le cabot. Je me contente de répondre à ses requêtes puisqu’il est tellement enthousiaste à l’idée de se faire battre. Le provoquer sciemment en duel serait cruel de ma part.

— Oh, oui, ce n’est pas du tout ton genre de faire ça.

Seto ignora le sarcasme, bien que celui-là soit inhabituel chez Yûgi. A priori, Jônouchi avait dû se vanter que le grand Kaiba Seto l’avait provoqué en duel beaucoup de fois au cours de ces dernières semaines… Le problème, c’est que Jônouchi se connectait de moins en moins souvent à son goût.

— Tu sais que nous serons toujours là pour toi même si nos situations personnelles évoluent, n’est-ce pas ?

Seto considéra le plancher de la voiture. L’agréable sensation d’étourdissement causée par l’alcool s’était dissipée depuis trop longtemps à son goût, et il ne se sentait pas d’humeur à discuter. Surtout pas de _ça_.

— Nous ne serions pas là aujourd’hui si ce n’était pas le cas, insista Yûgi. Je sais que tu détestes ce jour, mais nous pouvons créer quelque chose de nouveau, tous ensemble.

Seto croisa et décroisa les jambes avant d’adresser un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Yûgi. Parfois, il le détestait tellement d’être aussi naïf et empli de bons sentiments.

— Je pensais qu’Atem serait toujours là pour moi, et il m’a abandonné sans même me dire adieu, finit-il par cracher entre ses dents. Qu’est-ce qui me prouve que tu n’es pas comme lui ?

Yûgi ne lui répondit pas. À la place, il lui présenta deux boîtes bien plus petites que celles des années précédentes, assez petites pour avoir tenu dans chacune des poches de sa veste. Le papier rougeâtre qui les entourait miroitait sous les lumières de l’habitacle.

Seto ne fit aucun geste pour les prendre, mais cela n’empêcha pas Yûgi de les poser sur ses cuisses sans prendre ombrage de sa froideur habituelle. Puis, il rejoignit Anzu pour la réveiller, parce qu’ils étaient bientôt arrivés.

Seto baissa les yeux sur les boîtes, à la fois ennuyé et intrigué par leur contenu. Il ne se rendit compte quand sentant le souffle de l’air frais de l’extérieur sur son visage que Yûgi et Anzu étaient partis. Shizuka aussi, réalisa-t-il en tournant la tête vers son frère. Il ne demanda pas pourquoi, mais il imaginait qu’ils avaient leurs raisons et qu’il n’avait pas particulièrement envie de les connaître.

Mokuba passa la main dans la crinière qui lui servait de chevelure, puis se déplaça pour être juste à côté de lui. Il considéra les boîtes pendant quelques secondes avant de tendre la main vers l’une d’elles. Quand il tira sur un bord de l’emballage, Seto lui tapa les doigts en accompagnant son geste d’un claquement de langue réprobateur.

— Tu sais que je déteste les mystères, se plaignit Mokuba comme il le faisait chaque année quand Seto refusait de regarder ce que Yûgi lui avait offert. Ouvre-les, grand-frère !

Seto maugréa tout en enlevant le papier cadeau d’une des boîtes. En découvrant son contenu – un coffret nacré avec des sculptures du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus –, il resta sans voix et ressentit pour la première fois de la honte de traiter à chaque fois Yûgi avec autant d’indifférence. Seto poussa le minuscule loquet et ne fut pas étonné de découvrir son vieux deck, dont chaque carte avait été protégée soigneusement dans une pochette. Mokuba l’avait sans doute procuré au dernier moment à leur ami. Seto ne s’était même pas aperçu qu’il avait disparu de sa chambre.

Il prit le deck et le déploya en éventail. La dernière fois qu’il l’avait utilisé… c’était avant le départ d’Atem. Ensuite, il avait employé des cartes virtuelles, pour ne pas les abîmer avait-il prétendu. Puis il n’avait plus participé à aucun tournoi après son retour de l’au-delà. D’abord en prétendant être trop malade, ce qui n’était qu’un demi-mensonge de la part de quelqu’un ayant regagné sa dimension avec de plusieurs hémorragies internes, ensuite parce qu’il n’en avait soi-disant plus le temps. Nul n’avait dû être dupe, au fond. Après tout, il avait assez de temps pour se connecter au Duel Links et mettre une raclée à qui osait le défier. La vérité, c’était que sans Atem pour s’opposer à lui, remporter des prix ne l’intéressait plus.

Il rangea ses cartes après avoir caressé une dernière fois du pouce les trois dragons blancs aux yeux bleus arrachés de force à leurs premiers propriétaires. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite en déballant le second coffret à cause d’un pressentiment. Quand il découvrit le bois noir dans lequel avait été incrusté le dessin du magicien des ténèbres, sa gorge se serra, et son cœur palpita plus fort encore dans sa poitrine.

Le deck d’Atem se trouvait à l’intérieur, il le savait sans même avoir besoin de soulever le couvercle.

Yûgi lui avait offert le deck d’Atem !

Seto se rendit compte qu’il pleurait lorsque les larmes s’écrasèrent sur le dos de ses mains. La gorge nouée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, ne voulant pas prononcer le moindre mot, il se pencha en avant. Mokuba garda le silence et lui frotta le haut du dos pour l’apaiser.

— Je l’appellerai demain matin, finit par murmurer Seto.

— Si tu en as le temps…

Mokuba ne précisa pas le fond de sa pensée quand Seto le regarda avec une expression intriguée au travers de la frange qui lui retombait devant les yeux. Il se contenta de sauter hors de la limousine et de monter quatre à quatre la volée de marches sans l’attendre.

Seto lâcha un soupir tout en considérant la façade éclairée du manoir. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’ils étaient arrivés chez eux et il n’était pas certain d’avoir envie de se retrouver seul avec ses pensées dans sa chambre.

Le cadeau de Yûgi l’avait profondément ému. Il avait aussi ravivé ses blessures.

Il renversa sa tête en arrière contre le siège du véhicule tout en essayant de ne pas revivre le moment où son corps avait commencé à lui faire défaut. Le moment où Mahad avait annoncé qu’il ne pouvait soigner le mal qui le détruisait de l’intérieur. Le moment où Atem avait décidé de le renvoyer sans écouter ses protestations.

Un mortel ne pouvait pas vivre aux champs d’Ialou, et Seto aurait perdu toute chance de rentrer auprès de Mokuba s’il était resté plus longtemps dans l’autre monde.

Bien que Seto eût conscience qu’Atem lui avait sauvé la vie en agissant contre son gré, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir la chose comme un second abandon. Après tout, Atem n’avait jamais cherché à se manifester au cours des années qui avaient suivi alors qu’il était auparavant apparu pour sauver Yûgi d’Aigami…

— Peut-être qu’il ne peut pas, avait supposé Marik, trois ans plus tôt. Peut-être que les dieux lui ont interdit de revenir dans notre monde. Selon les anciens égyptiens, un _akh_ ne peut visiter les vivants que si les dieux l’y autorisent.

 _Peut-être qu’il ne le peut pas_ , pensa sombrement Seto tout en arrivant dans le hall. Cela ne diminuait en rien sa rancœur.

— Grand-frère…

Seto s’arrêta pour fixer Mokuba, debout juste devant le double escalier menant aux étages. Il cligna des paupières en constatant que son cadet tenait entre ses mains un duel disk d’un modèle identique à celui produit pour le tournoi de _Battle City_. Presque dix ans après, l’appareil lui semblait à la fois encombrant et ridicule. Pourtant, il s’en était vendu des millions, et certains joueurs occasionnels continuaient de les utiliser même si leur architecture interne ne leur permettrait pas d’accueillir les dernières innovations de KaibaCorp en matière d’hologrammes, d’IA et de réalité virtuelle.

— C’est ton cadeau, c’est ça ? Réparer mon vieux duel disk ?

— Non, c’est celui de Honda. Tu sais qu’il fait un meilleur boulot que nos techniciens officiels ? Tu devrais l’embaucher…

Seto rejeta l’idée d’un reniflement dédaigneux. Il approcha de son cadet, baissa les yeux sur les boîtes et observa le duel disk d’un air distant.

— Je suis désolé, Mokuba, je ne suis pas d’humeur à jouer avec toi…

Seto allait poser le pied sur la première marche quand son frère l’interpella à nouveau.

— Tu te souviens du jour où je t’ai demandé un budget pour mes projets personnels, il y a trois ans ? questionna Mokuba tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec une insistance étrange.

— Je me souviens surtout des rapports de chaque année qui ont suivi et du fait que la somme dépensée a atteint à chaque fois des montants stratosphériques…

Mokuba se contenta tout d’abord de sourire avant de lui tendre à nouveau le duel disk _._

— Et tu ne m’as jamais demandé ce que je pouvais bien fabriquer durant tout ce temps…

— Sûrement pas réparer ce duel disk, j’espère…

Mokuba laissa échapper un rire bref.

— Non, sûrement pas réparer ce duel disk, confirma-t-il. Tu sais, heureusement que tu n’as jamais demandé, parce que je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais répondu. Je n’étais pas sûr que ça réussirait et je n’avais pas envie que tu sois déçu… Mais, devine quoi, mes recherches ont finalement payé…

Seto suivit le regard de son frère vers la porte d’entrée et faillit faire tomber les coffrets sous l’effet de la stupeur. Ne faisant plus confiance à ses jambes entre les litres d’alcool ingurgités et le tournis que lui provoquaient ses émotions, il préféra s’asseoir sur les marches tout en considérant l’apparition.

Elle ressemblait tellement à Atem tel qu’il aurait été s’il avait eu l’occasion de vieillir avec eux, dans son propre corps. Que Mokuba ait réussi à reproduire avec autant de précision la teinte particulière de sa peau hâlée, sans même l’avoir jamais vu, était proprement bluffant. Yûgi l’avait sans doute aidé, tout comme pour les yeux, dont la couleur hésitait entre l’améthyste et le rubis. C’était ces mêmes yeux qui avaient fixé Seto avec détermination et malice dans l’autre monde chaque fois qu’il avait réclamé un duel de plus, jour après jour, sans jamais se lasser, sans jamais se demander si le pharaon, lui, se lassait de son attitude. Seto n’avait jamais réussi à battre Atem une seule fois en six mois, mais, sur la fin, ce n’était pas tant la victoire qui lui importait que son besoin de communiquer avec son rival. Or, il lui avait toujours été plus simple de s’exprimer dans le feu de l’action d’un duel qu’à tout autre moment.

Seto avait eu beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Sa rancœur, en premier lieu, parce qu’Atem était parti sans se soucier de lui et avait laissé à Yûgi la responsabilité de le lui annoncer.

Il y avait encore plus qu’il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de lui dire.

Qu’il n’aurait sans doute jamais l’occasion de lui dire…

— Ne le prends pas mal, Mokuba… Je sais que tu y as consacré beaucoup de temps… Mais… Je ne peux pas… Pas une autre IA… Il y a à chaque fois quelque chose qui ne colle pas…

L’apparition gloussa narquoisement et croisa les bras malgré son duel disk.

— Je ne suis pas une IA ou un hologramme, Kaiba.

Seto déglutit péniblement et releva vivement la tête vers Mokuba. Le cadeau devenait cruel en affirmant être…

Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur le prétendu Atem, étudiant la façon dont le double du pharaon, vêtu de noir comme à l’époque où il habitait le corps de Yûgi, l’observait avec ce petit sourire supérieur qui avait l’art de l’irriter. Le fantôme inclina légèrement la tête de côté, d’un air presque interrogateur, et les mèches blondes de sa chevelure suivirent le mouvement en dévoilant ainsi le pendant de son oreille droite. Sur son torse reposait aussi un cartouche au bout d’une chaîne dorée à peine plus épaisse qu’un fil.

Mokuba se lança dans des explications techniques, mais s’interrompit bien vite en se rendant compte que son aîné ne l’écoutait pas. Non sans sourire, il regarda Seto se lever, tendre la main vers le duel disk, renoncer avant même de s’en saisir et avancer de quelques pas hésitants en direction d’Atem. Il tenait toujours le coffret noir dans ses mains. L’autre, le sien, avait été abandonné sur l’une des marches.

Arrivé devant ce qu’il ne voulait pas considérer autrement que comme une projection, Seto étudia la façon dont sa respiration soulevait son torse à un rythme régulier. Atem pencha légèrement la tête en arrière pour continuer à le regarder droit dans les yeux, ce qui ne le rendait pas moins impressionnant. L’esprit avait toujours dégagé une certaine aura d’autorité, et avoir retrouvé son identité réelle semblait l’avoir amplifiée. Seto baissa les yeux sur le cartouche, là où étaient gravés les caractères hiéroglyphiques de son nom.

— Je regrette que cela ait pris autant de temps, Kaiba…

Sans rien répondre, Seto lui tendit le coffret. Leurs doigts s’effleurèrent quand Atem l’accepta, et il dut admettre qu’aucun de ses hologrammes n’aurait pu paraître aussi réel malgré les avancées technologiques qui avaient été accomplies au cours des dernières années. La chaleur qui se dégageait de la peau d’Atem n’était pas quelque chose qui pouvait être reproduit par des ultrasons visant à simuler le contact avec un objet solide.

Une boule obstrua la gorge de Seto. Ne sachant plus exactement comment se comporter à cause des mille et une idées qui lui envahissaient l’esprit, il se concentra sur les mains d’Atem. Elles caressaient précautionneusement la surface en relief de la boîte, comme pour en mémoriser chaque motif.

Yûgi avait imaginé un cadeau qui ait à la fois du sens pour Seto et pour Atem… Yûgi avait su avant lui…

Au cours des trois dernières années, Mokuba avait travaillé à ce projet dans le plus grand secret. Depuis le jour, sans doute, où Marik avait supposé que le pharaon n’avait pas le droit de visiter leur monde, tout simplement.

Seto osa à nouveau se plonger dans les iris vibrants de vie d’Atem. Dans ceux-ci se lisait un mélange d’attente et de provocation.

— Duel ? questionna Atem avec un soupçon de taquinerie.

Non, ce n’était pas un duel que Seto souhaitait. Il avait eu son quota de duels avec son rival. Ce qu’il avait souhaité durant tout ce temps sans jamais parvenir clairement à se l’avouer, c’était quelque chose qui ne pouvait s’obtenir en se battant par monstres et sortilèges interposés.

Il lui aurait été impossible de dire qui avait franchi la distance le premier pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de l’autre. Peut-être Atem, en définitive, parce qu’il l’embrassait comme s’il avait besoin de lui prouver qu’il était bien meilleur que lui à ce jeu-là, ce qui n’était guère un exploit. Seto admettait avec une modestie inhabituelle qu’il avait tout à apprendre en la matière, et qu’Atem était peut-être la bonne personne avec qui apprendre, quoiqu’il ne soit pas certain de savoir jusqu’où il était prêt à aller.

Au bout d’une éternité délicieuse, Atem libéra ses lèvres sans pour autant s’écarter de lui. Il croisa les bras autour de la nuque de Seto et enfouit son visage dans son cou en murmurant quelques mots qui parvinrent à effacer la folie de la journée et celle de quatorze autres :

— Joyeux anniversaire, Seto…


	5. Bonus 1 ~ Glace ~

Katsuya se réveilla à la sensation agréable du soleil d’Hawaii caressant sa peau à travers les stores à moitié fermés. Il roula sur le dos, s’étira de tout son long et fixa le plafond avec un sourire.

Si quelqu’un lui avait prédit durant son adolescence qu’il finirait un jour par se marier à une femme aussi magnifique et intelligente que Mai, il aurait ricané. Il n’avait pas beaucoup d’espoirs alors, en dehors de devenir un duelliste professionnel malgré les moqueries cruelles de Kaiba sur ses talents…

Profitant du fait que Mai se soit réveillée plus tôt pour son cours de plongée sous-marine, il attrapa son téléphone portable et consulta ses messages reçus. Une notification de Duel Links lui indiquait qu’il avait reçu une demande de duel de Kaiba au cours de la nuit, sans doute sa façon à lui de lui demander si sa lune de miel se déroulait bien. Il se connecta et écrivit immédiatement une réponse tout en bâillant.

En y réfléchissant bien, cela faisait longtemps que Kaiba n’avait pas ouvertement raillé ses talents de duelliste. Le roi des glaces n’était-il pas en train de s’amollir comme un sorbet resté trop longtemps au soleil ? S’il agissait de même avec le conseil d’administration de KaibaCorp, ça promettait.

[jounouchikatsuya_official@duellinks.com](mailto:jounouchikatsuya_official@duellinks.com) : désolé pour le rendez-vous d’hier soir @kaibaseto_official@duellinks.com j’étais occupé avec la femme la plus merveilleuse qui soit :) mais si tu viens jusqu’à hawaii je suis sûr que je saurai m’excuser

La réponse ne tarda pas.

[kaibaseto_official@duellinks.com](mailto:kaibaseto_official@duellinks.com) : Tu es sûr le chat global, imbécile !

Katsuya esquissa un large sourire tout en tapotant frénétiquement les lettres du clavier virtuel.

[jounouchikatsuya_official@duellinks.com](mailto:jounouchikatsuya_official@duellinks.com) : je sais richard

[kaibaseto_official@duellinks.com](mailto:kaibaseto_official@duellinks.com) : Tu ne devrais pas être en train de t’entraîner pour le prochain tournoi ou bien tu as déjà humblement accepté ta défaite, bon à rien ?

[jounouchikatsuya_official@duellinks.com](mailto:jounouchikatsuya_official@duellinks.com) : hé ce n’est pas moi qui pleurnichais pour avoir un peu d’attention cette nuit !

[kaibamokuba_official@duellinks.com](mailto:kaibamokuba_official@duellinks.com) : XD ahahahah, vous êtes tellement mignons !

Katsuya s’apprêta à répondre à Mokuba tout en ignorant les interrogations des autres joueurs. Hélas, la fenêtre du chat afficha une roue de rafraîchissement et se vida de son contenu. Connaissant les bonnes habitudes des gens, nul doute que des captures d’écran allaient circuler sur Internet.

Quelques instants plus tard, son téléphone sonna. Sachant à quel point Kaiba serait irrité qu’il ne décroche pas de suite, il attendit la sixième sonnerie pour le faire.

La voix du jeune CEO beugla aussitôt son nom de famille dans les haut-parleurs du téléphone, comme à la belle époque.


	6. Bonus 2 ~ Tanabata ~

Quand Katsuya arriva sur la terrasse du restaurant de l’hôtel, il affichait un sourire rayonnant. Mai lui jeta un regard amusé tout en avalant une autre bouchée de son délicieux poulet huli huli. Son cours matinal l’avait affamée, alors elle n’avait pas attendu que son époux trouve de quel côté du lit sortir pour entamer le déjeuner.

Katsuya se glissa sur la chaise libre située juste à côté d’elle et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres. Les cheveux de Mai étaient encore humides. Les siens aussi, d’ailleurs, avec la douche qu’il avait prise juste avant de quitter la chambre.

— Laisse-moi deviner, fit Mai alors qu’il attrapait le menu avec enthousiasme. Tu t’es disputé avec Seto.

Katsuya esquissa un large rictus qui n’avait pas besoin d’être suivi d’explication. Plus ses provocations exaspéraient Seto, plus il était heureux pour le restant de la journée, sans doute parce qu’il ne s’agissait que de mots désormais et que l’époque où il manquait de confiance en lui était révolue.

— Comment s’est passé ton cours ? demanda Katsuya tout en faisant son choix parmi les nombreux plats qui le tentaient.

— Merveilleux. Et nous avons même eu la chance de voir des raies mantas ! C’est vraiment dommage que tu ne veuilles pas apprendre…

La grimace de Katsuya déclencha un rire amusé chez Mai, même si elle savait exactement pour quelle raison la perspective d’être submergé sous plusieurs mètres d’eau l’effrayait tellement. Il s’était presque noyé à cause de Marik et ne devait sa survie qu’à Seto. La baignade en piscine ne lui posait aucun problème, mais mettre le pied dans l’océan lui rappelait le moment où le manque d’air lui avait brûlé les poumons et où il avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée.

Alors que Katsuya attendait impatiemment son plat, Mai déplaça quelques-unes des mèches blondes qui balayaient son front halé par plusieurs séances de bronzage. Ce faisant, son alliance accrocha les rayons du soleil, qui parvenaient à l’atteindre malgré la tonnelle de la terrasse. Soupirant, elle songea à leur mariage, qui n’avait eu lieu que deux semaines plus tôt. Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que la cérémonie avait été tout sauf conventionnelle. Pour commencer, les parents de Katsuya n’avaient même pas fait le déplacement, et les siens non plus. C’était peut-être pour le mieux, cependant. Qui avait envie d’avoir Jônouchi père totalement ivre le jour de son mariage ?

— À quoi tu penses ? demanda Katsuya tout en jouant à son tour avec les boucles lourdes d’humidité de Mai.

— À quel point je t’aime, mon chéri.

— Héhé, je sais, tout le monde m’aime !

Mai ne prit pas ombrage qu’il ne lui retourne pas le compliment et se contenta de le regarder se jeter sur son assiette quand une serveuse lui amena enfin son poulet katsu.

— Ils ont prévu un feu d’artifice dans deux jours, lança-t-elle de façon faussement anodine.

Katsuya releva aussitôt la tête, ses yeux dorés pétillants comme ceux d’un enfant. Il avait toujours adoré les feux d’artifice, et il les adorait encore plus depuis le jour où Mai et lui avaient décidé de se donner une véritable chance.

— Tanabata, murmura-t-il tout en joignant ses doigts aux siens.

— Tanabata, fit Mai en retour.

Ils avaient eu quelques aventures lors de tournois, comme cela arrivait fréquemment quand deux personnes aussi passionnées qu’eux se retrouvaient en tête à tête, seul, avec un peu trop d’alcool dans le sang. Cependant, c’était vraiment trois ans plus tôt, alors qu’ils admiraient le feu d’artifice au-dessus du parc de Domino, qu’ils s’étaient rendu compte que les années et le peu de fréquence de leurs rencontres n’avaient pas atténué l’affection qu’ils avaient eue l’un pour l’autre quand Katsuya n’était encore qu’au lycée.

— J’aime me dire que c’était notre premier vrai baiser ce soir-là, avoua Katsuya avant de joindre leurs lèvres.


	7. Bonus 3 ~ Enterrement ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sen est un personnage créé par Inukisama pour sa fanfiction [Among the KC Men in Black](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12032262)/[Un chien au service secret de KaibaCorp](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12032748).

— Non, non, non ! Sûrement pas, Mai !

— Mais ça serait tellement amusant !

— Amusant ? répéta dubitativement Anzu devant une Mai plus que déterminée.

Tout en avalant un morceau de son cheese-cake, Anzu osa un timide regard en direction de la brochure en papier glacé qu’elle avait écartée sitôt ouverte. Les photos outrageuses lui firent aussitôt détourner les yeux. Elle ne se croyait pas spécialement prude, mais la façon dont les modèles la fixaient arrivait à la mettre mal à l’aise.

Quand Mai lui avait proposé d’organiser un enterrement de vie de jeune fille à l’Américaine, elle aurait dû se méfier avant de répondre « pourquoi pas ? », juste parce qu’elle ressentait un peu de culpabilité de n’avoir pu assister à celui de la pétulante blonde à cause d’un engagement professionnel. Elle avait cru que ce serait une bonne occasion de se rattraper et de faire une activité commune, entre femmes.

Hélas, depuis qu’elles étaient entrées dans le café pour en discuter, Anzu avait l’impression d’avoir ouvert la boîte de Pandore. Mai lui avait présenté tout un assortiment de « possibilités » du plus mauvais goût, au point qu’Anzu se demandait comment revenir sur sa parole sans la vexer.

— Je ne peux pas engager ce gogo danseur…

Mai poussa un soupir, puis tourna la tête vers Isis dans l’espoir d’obtenir son soutien. Malheureusement pour elle, la jeune femme censée les aider à planifier les festivités avait décidé de jouer les cartes du mutisme et de l’indifférence. Tout ce qu’elle faisait, c’était siroter sa tasse de thé, les yeux à moitié clos.

— Je t’assure que Sen est très compétent, soupira Mai tout en reportant son attention sur Anzu.

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers le ciel.

— Oh, compétent, je n’en doute pas, et je ne suis même plus surprise ou choquée à ce stade que tu aies eu l’occasion de le vérifier, avec l’aval de Katsuya, j’en suis sûre.

Loin de démentir l’insinuation, Mai esquissa un sourire en coin.

— Mais…

Anzu pinça les lèvres.

— Mais je ne peux pas engager un gogo danseur qui ressemble autant à Seto… ! Ce serait… Qu’est-ce que je pourrais bien dire à Yûgi ? Et même à Seto ? Et Seto n’est pas mon genre d’homme, en plus !

Non sans soupirer une nouvelle fois, Mai ramassa la énième brochure qu’Anzu avait écartée et la déposa au-dessus de la pile qui avait commencé à se constituer au milieu de la table.

— Que puis-je dire ? J’ai eu beau écumer tous les sites répertoriant les professionnels du Japon, je n’ai trouvé personne qui ressemble à l’ _autre_ Yûgi.

— Mai !

Tout en s’empourprant jusqu’aux oreilles, Anzu donna un coup du plat de la main sur le bras de la blonde, qui s’esclaffait déjà de sa propre plaisanterie.

Cela faisait longtemps qu’Anzu n’avait plus aucun sentiment pour Atem. En vérité, depuis l’instant où elle avait compris que ce n’était pas véritablement d’Atem dont elle était tombée amoureuse, mais du potentiel incroyable qu’il avait révélé chez son ami. Sa témérité, sa générosité, son ingéniosité… Pour autant, elle n’avait pas vraiment envie que Mai lui rappelle cet épisode de son adolescence, où elle avait soupiré après l’esprit qui, maintenant qu’elle y repensait avec un peu plus de bon sens, avait brûlé vif un criminel et commis diverses autres exactions, même si cela avait été dans le but de les protéger.

Isis reposa sa tasse sur l’assiette avec un claquement sec et, après en avoir soigneusement aligné les motifs ensemble, releva enfin ses yeux clairs sur elles.

— Ryôkan, vin et henné, énonça-t-elle simplement.

Anzu et Mai la regardèrent avec une expression interloquée. Isis avait l’habitude de faire des déclarations nébuleuses qui nécessitaient éclaircissement après coup. Un trait familial, sans doute, car Rishid maniait tout autant cet art les rares fois où il ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

— La solution à votre problème, poursuivit Isis tout en brisant un biscuit entre ses doigts. Le _ryôkan_ avec son _onsen_ sera parfait pour qu’Anzu puisse se reposer et se ressourcer avant le jour de son mariage. Le vin avec un repas gastronomique devrait satisfaire tes envies d’extravagances, Mai. Et la nuit du henné est une tradition d’Orient. Des motifs sont dessinés sur la peau de la mariée pour lui porter chance. Dans notre clan, ceux-ci se rapportent aux dieux égyptiens et au pharaon, mais je peux adapter pour inclure des éléments japonais.

Isis avala délicatement chacun des morceaux du biscuit et joignit les mains sur son ventre, attendant patiemment leur réponse.

— Est-ce que moi aussi je pourrais avoir des dessins au henné ? questionna enfin Mai avec un sourire.

Isis se contenta d’acquiescer avant de jeter un coup d’œil en direction d’Anzu. Voyant la mine rêveuse de la jeune femme, elle jugea que le problème de son enterrement avait été résolu. Elle se leva donc, drapa ses épaules d’un châle blanc qu’elle referma avec une broche en or et baissa les yeux sur la pile de documentations.

— Auras-tu encore besoin de ça ?

Mai la considéra avec confusion avant de suivre son regard. Aussitôt, une expression coquine se dessina sur son visage.

— Oh, Isis, j’ignorais que tu étais ce genre de personne…

— Je ne le suis pas, fit l’Égyptienne sans pour autant se vexer, mais je connais assez mon frère et Ryô pour savoir qu’ils apprécieront un petit extra pour leur anniversaire en plus des habituels cadeaux.


	8. Bonus 4 ~ Identiques ~

Lorsqu’Anzu rentra, elle trouva Yûgi installé à son bureau, comme c’était en général le cas depuis un mois. Elle hésita à le déranger en signalant sa présence, sachant l’importance du projet auquel il consacrait une bonne partie de son temps. Cependant, les sens de son fiancé devaient être plus aiguisés qu’elle ne le croyait, car il se tourna vers elle, tout sourire derrière les lunettes qu’il portait seulement pour travailler.

— Comment s’est passée ta sortie ?

— Mai était égale à elle-même, fit Anzu avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Et toi, toujours en train de travailler sur la dernière version de Spherium ?

Yûgi acquiesça avec un demi-sourire. Il prit la boîte rectangulaire noire rangée juste à côté de son ordinateur portable et fit apparaître une sphère translucide composée de cases hexagonales d’un simple effleurement du doigt. Il posa ensuite une carte représentant le magicien des ténèbres sur la boîte, puis appuya le doigt sur l’une des zones qui s’étaient illuminées de vert sur la sphère. Aussitôt, la reproduction miniature du magicien apparut à l’endroit désigné, flottant légèrement au-dessus de la grille.

Anzu se pencha, mains sur les genoux, pour mieux observer le minuscule hologramme. Chaque détail avait été fidèlement reproduit, et elle aurait pu jurer que le magicien avait l’air aussi peu engageant que son alter ego grandeur nature.

Soudain, Yûgi poussa un profond soupir et se pencha devant son écran tout en enfouissant la main dans la masse de ses cheveux tricolores. Anzu connaissait cette attitude par cœur. Yûgi était préoccupé par quelque chose même s’il s’efforçait de ne rien en laisser paraître. Elle supposait qu’il était encore irrité par l’article qui avait décrit la version commerciale de Spherium comme un simple Risk utilisant l’univers de Magic & Wizard. Sachant toutefois qu’il n’en parlerait pas si elle le pressait de questions, elle poursuivit sur le précédent sujet, non sans un certain amusement intérieur.

— Mai voulait à tout prix engager des gogo danseurs pour l’enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

Yûgi, qui avait entre-temps porté une tasse à ses lèvres, s’étrangla dans son thé. Il releva la tête vers Anzu tout en toussant, des larmes au coin des yeux, les joues rougies tant parce qu’il avait avalé de travers qu’en raison de la nature du sujet. Il n’arrivait pas à se figurer sa fiancée entourée par… Oh, il n’y arrivait pas. Il avait du mal entendre, mal comprendre.

— Quoi ?

— Hum, l’un d’eux ressemblait à Kaiba, en plus aimable, ajouta-t-elle en détournant la tête d’un air faussement rêveur.

— Quoi ?! s’écria-t-il à nouveau alors qu’il avait à peine eu le temps de s’essuyer les lèvres et de se remettre de son incrédulité.

Il considéra Anzu en produisant quelques autres syllabes dénuées de sens. Puis, il se reprit tout en affichant un froncement de sourcil soucieux.

— Pitié, dis-moi que vous n’avez pas fait ça… Si Atem l’apprend, il ne va vraiment pas apprécier. Vraiment. Pas. Apprécier.

Il s’interrompit tout en examinant Anzu, dont les lèvres tremblaient sur un rire difficilement contenu.

— Je suppose que c’est _encore_ pour me punir de toutes les fois où Jônouchi et moi nous échangions des cassettes pornos au lycée ?

— Oh, parce que c’étaient des cassettes pornos ?

Anzu avait essayé de paraître innocente, mais elle n’arrivait plus à garder pour elle son hilarité. En guise de réponse, Yûgi leva les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête. Sa fiancée aimait lui rappeler de temps à autre l’adolescent qu’il avait été, et qu’il était encore aux yeux de certains adultes qui ne comprenaient pas que les jeux ne soient pas _juste_ son métier.

— Alors vous allez engager des gogo danseurs… ?

Il essaya de garder l’expression la plus neutre qui soit tout en prononçant ces mots. Il ne voulait pas montrer – si ce n’était pas trop tard – à quel point l’idée le dérangeait.

À ses yeux, Anzu était parfaite. Lui ne l’était pas en comparaison. La savoir en compagnie d’hommes employés et payés pour leur perfection physique l’inquiétait bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait admis à quiconque. Et, en même temps, il n’avait pas envie de passer pour le fiancé jaloux de service, même s’il savait qu’à sa place Atem aurait sûrement arraché les yeux de la première personne qui se serait un peu trop intéressée à Kaiba. Enfin, arracher les yeux… Yûgi le soupçonnait d’avoir planqué le puzzle millénaire quelque part, juste au cas où il lui faudrait punir quelqu’un selon un sens de la justice tout pharaonique.

— Non. Nous allons passer un week-end entre filles dans un ryôkan.

— Super ! s’exclama Yûgi, poings levés. C’est une excellente idée !

Anzu, nullement dupe, retint de justesse un rire. Elle n’avait pas envie d’embarrasser Yûgi outre mesure. Elle aurait franchi la ligne entre taquinerie et méchanceté gratuite.

— Et qu’est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Anzu lui expliqua le programme en détail. Lorsqu’elle eut fini, Yûgi considérait songeusement ses propres mains. Anzu pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau cliqueter.

— Des dessins au henné ? Ça semble amusant.

— C’est une cérémonie pour les femmes.

Yûgi pinça les lèvres d’un air boudeur, et ses yeux améthyste s’assombrirent sous la couronne de sa frange dorée.

— Et alors ? C’est comme des tatouages, mais en non-permanents donc sans risque d’être pris pour des yakuza ! On pourrait même faire un concours, en binôme, de celle ou celui qui fera les plus beaux dessins ! Je suis sûr que je peux faire aussi bien qu’Isis !

Anzu avait ouvert la bouche, mais ravala bien vite ses protestations pour simplement sourire face au regard enflammé de son futur mari. Tout en poursuivant sur sa lancée, Yûgi attrapa le carnet de croquis qu’il gardait toujours à portée de mains et commença à dessiner des symboles cabalistiques qui, elle en était sûre, provenaient de certaines cartes de Magic & Wizard.

— Il faut vraiment que tu transformes tout en jeu, finit-elle par dire avec indulgence.

Yûgi s’interrompit aussitôt et lui jeta un regard embarrassé par-dessus son carnet.

— Non… Peut-être… C’est juste… Je n’ai pas envie d’écouter encore une fois les exploits d’Otogi pendant que tu t’amuseras dans un ryôkan.

Anzu pouffa tout en sachant très bien à quel point Otogi pouvait être épuisant.

— Et puis… commença Yûgi.

Il retira ses lunettes et les déposa sur le bureau tout en soupirant profondément.

— Et puis j’ai vraiment envie d’avoir des dessins au henné moi aussi, avoua-t-il en détournant les yeux. On pourrait avoir… des dessins… identiques…

Yûgi rougit, et Anzu sentit ses propres joues s’empourprer aussi alors que l’idée faisait peu à peu son chemin dans son esprit. Elle ne croyait pas avoir déjà entendu quelque chose d’aussi adorable.


	9. Bonus 5 ~ Koshari ~

Il y avait toujours quelque chose d’apaisant à regarder Ryô préparer le repas, peut-être en raison de la concentration extrême dont il faisait preuve ou peut-être en raison des odeurs délicieuses qui ne tardaient pas à embaumer la cuisine. Quoi qu’il en soit, l’observer pratiquer son art était l’un de ces rares moments où Marik oubliait totalement la colère qui bouillait encore en lui, malgré les années.

L’huile d’olive crépita dans la poêle lorsque Ryô y jeta les oignons qu’il avait émincés un peu plus tôt, non sans verser quelques larmes. Comme toujours, le parfum s’éleva au-dessus de la gazinière et se répandit dans la petite pièce. Marik sourit à la pensée de sa sœur, cuisinant pour lui un _koshari_. C’était un des rares souvenirs d’enfance qui ne le faisait ni frémir d’angoisse ni trembler de rage. C’était l’un des rares souvenirs qui parvenait aussi à calmer ce qui rongeait son frein au fond de son esprit.

Marik se leva et profita du fait que Ryô avait attaché ses cheveux pour déposer un baiser sur sa nuque. En guise de réponse, le jeune homme gloussa et gigota entre les bras qui venaient de glisser autour de sa taille. Marik l’embrassa une nouvelle fois, un peu plus dans le cou, là où il le savait sensible. Il reçut un petit coup de culière sur le dos d’une de ses mains. L’ustensile en bois laissa sur sa peau une trace huileuse.

— Arrête ! Je vais finir par les brûler ! s’exclama Ryô sans cesser de rire.

Marik le libéra, non sans glisser ses lèvres une dernière fois sur lui, cette fois-ci sur sa tempe.

— Je vais mettre la table.

— C’est ça, fais donc.

Marik compta le bon nombre d’assiettes avant de les sortir du placard et de se rendre dans la salle de séjour. L’odeur des oignons frits s’évapora. Il n’entendait plus non plus le chant de l’huile en ébullition.

Tout en disposant les assiettes, il réfléchit une nouvelle fois au nombre de convives, histoire de s’assurer qu’il n’avait oublié personne. Mai avait rejoint Jônouchi à Taïwan pour un tournoi, ce qui signifiait que deux des membres les plus agités et bruyants de leur groupe d’amis seraient absents. Cela ne rendrait pas vraiment la soirée plus calme, car Otogi compenserait sûrement, et Honda avec lui.

Prétendre qu’il aimait tous les amis de Ryô aurait été un mensonge. Prétendre qu’il en détestait certains aurait été exagéré aussi. C’était juste que… C’était juste qu’il avait essayé d’en tuer plusieurs. Certains de ses actes étaient imputables à l’ _autre_. D’autres non.

— Marik ?

Ryô lui frotta doucement les doigts, et Marik se rendit compte qu’il s’était immobilisé devant la table, la moitié des assiettes encore dans les mains.

Leurs amis croyaient que si Ryô avait autant hésité à parler ouvertement de leur relation, c’était parce qu’il avait peur d’être rejeté pour ses préférences ou d’être jugé parce qu’il était peu à peu tombé amoureux d’une personne qui n’avait pas hésité à l’utiliser, à le considérer comme un insecte.

C’était une erreur.

Ryô était bien plus fort que pouvait le laisser croire son apparente timidité. Après tout, il avait réussi à surmonter ce que l’esprit de l’anneau millénaire lui avait fait endurer. Ce que Marik lui avait fait endurer. Face à l’adversité, il se relevait toujours.

Non, ce que Ryô avait craint, c’est que Marik soit blessé si leurs amis réagissaient négativement, et que cette blessure permette à ce qui sommeillait en lui de surgir dans toute sa virulence. Ce que leurs amis avaient interprété de la part de Marik comme une attitude surprotectrice n’était rien de moins que la manifestation de _ce_ _lui_ qui couvait en lui.

Là encore, Marik ne s’inquiétait pas pour Ryô. Ryô ne craignait pas l’ _autre_ et savait le gérer, étonnamment. L’ _autre_ , de son côté, ne semblait pas considérer Ryô parmi ses proies potentielles, même si Marik avait bien du mal à qualifier sa perception de Ryô. L’ _autre_ ne le laissait pas accéder à toutes ses pensées, et c’était sans doute pour le mieux. Marik savait néanmoins ce que l’ _autre_ pensait des amis de Ryô, hélas. Quand Marik était seul – sans Ryô pour le distraire –, il percevait les murmures menaçants à leur encontre.

Le retour du pharaon n’avait rien arrangé, sans doute parce que Marik lui-même éprouvait des sentiments mitigés à son égard. Malgré son désir d’aider Kaiba, le passé ne pouvait pas être effacé d’un coup d’éponge. Son dos était toujours scarifié, et les traumatismes de son enfance demeuraient. Ceux de son père avant lui demeuraient. L’ _autre_ détestait l’homme, mais Marik éprouvait aussi de la pitié pour lui. Tous deux avaient dû endurer la même horrible cérémonie, au même âge. Son père avait été une victime avant d’être un bourreau…

La lame chauffée à blanc plongeant dans sa chair.

Les entraves qui l’empêchaient de bouger.

Le bâillon qui l’empêchait de hurler.

— Marik… Je suis là, juste là, concentre-toi sur moi et ma voix.

Marik cligna des yeux et se demanda à quel moment il s’était allongé sur le canapé. Ryô, agenouillé juste à côté de lui, lui caressait les cheveux tout en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il n’y avait aucune inquiétude dans ses iris chocolat. Juste de l’affection.

— Je… je suis désolé, balbutia Marik. Je crois que je me suis laissé submergé par…

Ses joues étaient humides. Il les essuya d’un revers de manche, considéra le tissu noirci par le khôl et tourna la tête avec un mélange de gêne et de frustration.

Même des années après, certaines choses demeuraient aussi compliquées qu’au premier jour. Savoir qu’Atem serait-là ce soir n’aidait en rien. Pire, Marik craignait même que le pharaon soit capable de voir à travers lui et qu’il constate que l’ _autre_ avait ressurgi et le hantait toujours. Il n’osait pas imaginer la déception d’Atem à son égard.

— Je peux annuler le dîner, suggéra Ryô sans cesser de lui caresser les cheveux. Dire que j’ai attrapé la grippe…

Marik se redressa d’un seul coup, assis, et adressa un regard paniqué à Ryô.

— Non, non, non, surtout pas ! Tu as cuisiné tellement de…

Ryô l’interrompit à l’aide d’un baiser, puis se recula en lui souriant. Ses yeux pétillaient avec malice.

— C’est vrai que nous aurions assez de _koshari_ pour une semaine, mais puisque tu adores ça…

Le silence s’installa, le temps pour Marik de considérer la proposition de Ryô.

Il n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de rencontrer Atem depuis son retour. Pour être plus juste, il avait fait de son mieux pour l’éviter, réussissant même l’exploit de le faire quand tous deux se trouvaient au siège de KaibaCorp en même temps. Perdre le contrôle face à l’ _autre_ et se réveiller quelques heures plus tard avec les restes d’un pharaon démembré, à moitié enterré dans une forêt, ne serait même pas le pire qui pourrait arriver, loin de là.

Marik inspira profondément tout en se focalisant sur le visage rassurant de Ryô. Il avait conscience qu’il ne pouvait pas passer le restant de sa vie à fuir son ancien ennemi et à craindre que l’ _autre_ prenne le dessus pour commettre des actes plus atroces que ses errements de ces dernières années. Cependant, annuler le dîner était bien plus tentant que de prendre le moindre risque. Il n’avait pas confiance en l’ _autre_. Il n’avait pas confiance en lui-même.

Soudain, Ryô prit son visage en coupe et le regarda avec autant d’intensité que lorsqu’il avait une idée coquine derrière la tête. Excepté qu’il y avait un éclat de détermination et d’intimidation dans ses yeux, éclat qui le faisait ressembler à l’esprit de l’anneau millénaire. Ce point rendait le contact de ses mains tièdes sur ses joues bien moins plaisant. Marik n’avait jamais craint l’esprit, loin de là, mais il se rappelait avec honte ce qu’il avait commis en travaillant brièvement avec lui…

— Si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit au pharaon, il n’y aura plus de cadeaux pour toi.

Marik comprit immédiatement que Ryô ne s’adressait pas à lui. Quelle que soit la nature exacte des cadeaux en question, l’ _autre_ se fit moins pressant contre la frontière tracée entre eux, bien que sa rage permanente se muât en une frustration colérique potentiellement tout aussi dangereuse.

Marik ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce qui se tramait entre l’ _autre_ et Ryô quand il perdait le contrôle, en raison d’un très mauvais pressentiment causé par de précédentes révélations, mais il était trop curieux pour son propre bien.

— Quels cadeaux ? demanda-t-il.

Ryô baissa la tête. Malheureusement, ses cheveux blancs, toujours attachés, ne masquèrent pas la rougeur de ses joues.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as encore fait du _koshari_ au bacon ?

— Non…

Marik l’attrapa par les épaules et le secoua presque.

— Tu as fait du _koshari_ au bacon !

— Au bœuf de Kobe…

— Au bœuf de… Ryô ! Je suis vegan ! s’écria Marik d’une voix aiguë tout en se levant du canapé.

— Pas lui, répondit-il dans un chuchotis. Et il était en train de vider le réfrigérateur. Littéralement. Sur le sol. Il a même osé dire que mon _nocheesecake_ a le goût de tofu alors que je ne mets que des noix de cajou, des amandes et des dattes. Bio. Il a insulté mon _nocheesecake_ bio, Marik !

Ryô gonfla les joues d’un air boudeur, ce qui n’atténua pas le sentiment d’horreur de Marik à l’idée d’être entré en contact avec la chair d’un animal mort.

— Arrête de lui donner… de me donner… de… Arrête de _lui_ cuisiner de la viande qui va finir dans _mon_ estomac !

Il avait besoin de prendre une douche. Ou de vomir. Ou de prendre une douche et de vomir. Dans l’ordre inverse, bien sûr, ou pas. Peut-être une douche, vomir, une autre douche. Il ne savait plus trop.

— Fais quelque chose de normal pour l’occuper, reprit-il tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je ne sais pas, il a apparemment un faible pour toi sinon tu serais déjà mort, alors regarde des films d’horreur ou couche avec lui, après tout, ça reste mon corps !

Marik regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant Ryô le fixer, bouche bée, les yeux aussi ronds que les assiettes qu’ils avaient oubliées sur la table. Ses joues lui brûlèrent comme jamais. Il ne croyait pas qu’ils aient un jour vécu moment plus étrange et gênant de toute leur vie de couple un petit peu, il fallait le reconnaître, _compliquée_.

— J’imagine que les autres n’ont pas ce genre de disputes… finit par murmurer Ryô après avoir surmonté son incrédulité.

— J'imagine que les autres n'ont pas une dissociation aggravée par le port d'un objet millénaire qui les oblige à subir une sorte de ménage à trois avec un sociopathe obsédé par la consommation d'animaux innocents, marmonna Marik d'un air renfrogné.

Il se détourna, bras croisés, et fusilla la table d’un œil noir comme s’il s’était agi de l’ _autre_. Il ne se détendit pas vraiment quand Ryô sauta sur ses pieds et planta un baiser sonore sur sa joue, même si son ventre le chatouilla agréablement.

— Ce n’est pas grave. J’aime que ma vie soit pleine de bizarreries en tout genre.

— Je ne suis pas une bizarrerie…

— C’est vrai. Tu es juste mon Égyptien vegan sexy.

— Oh, ferme-la !

Sachant très bien que la mauvaise humeur de Marik ne durerait pas, Ryô lui adressa un sourire mutin.

— Et c’est intéressant de savoir que je peux te tromper avec ton propre corps.

— Oh, ferme-la, _vraiment_ , bougonna Marik, toujours embarrassé par sa précédente déclaration.

Ryô obéit, cette fois, et rejoignit la cuisine avec un rire amusé.

De son côté, Marik acheva de mettre la table tout en ignorant la voix qui lui demandait si mélanger le _koshari_ du pharaon avec de la lessive en poudre faisait partie des interdits de la soirée.


	10. Bonus 6 ~ Ingérable ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: évocations explicites de meurtres.

Finalement, la soirée s’était déroulée bien mieux que Ryô ne l’avait craint après la crise d’angoisse de Marik. Atem ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit sortant de l’ordinaire et nul n’avait fini avec sa fourchette plantée jusqu’au fond de l’orbite. Certes, il avait découvert son petit ami en possession de la boîte de lessive en poudre au moment de servir le plat principal, mais il avait réussi à lui subtiliser avant que le _koshari_ ne soit perdu. Ryô aurait détesté commander au dernier moment leur repas à un restaurant, d’autant plus que les plats végétariens n’étaient guère en vogue à Domino.

— Je suis fier de toi, fit Ryô tout en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Marik alors qu’il l’aidait à débarrasser la table.

— Parce que le pharaon est reparti avec le bon nombre de membres ? s’enquit-il.

— Entre autres.

Marik laissa échapper un ricanement nasal où perça une légère note d’amertume. Il chargea le lave-vaisselle, puis abandonna Ryô afin de prendre une douche brûlante qui, il l’espérait, apaiserait la douleur qui s’était éveillée dans son dos au fur et à mesure que la soirée avait avancé.

Tout en chantonnant sans même y penser, Ryô commença à plonger les tasses à thé une par une dans l’évier rempli d’eau tiède. Leur porcelaine était bien trop fine pour subir un séjour prolongé dans l’appareil qui grondait juste à côté de lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il éleva l’une d’elle devant ses yeux. La lumière qui filtrait à travers la fine céramique illuminait les motifs bleutés et leur donnait une allure de dentelle.

Soudain, Ryô sentit une pression le long de sa trachée, celle de mains un peu froides qui encerclait son cou par-derrière. Loin de sursauter malgré la surprise qui avait brièvement accéléré son pouls, il reposa la coupe sur l’égouttoir avant d’en prendre une autre.

— Si je serre de plus en plus fort, est-ce que tu mourras d’abord d’asphyxie ou de la rupture de tes cervicales ?

C’était une voixà la fois familière mais étrangère. C’était la voix de Marik sans être la sienne. Plus grave, plus menaçante, elle vibrait sur certaines syllabes d’un ricanement sadique difficilement contenu.Tout en partageant sa cruauté, elle différait de celle de l’esprit de l’anneau millénaire. Le timbre du voleur avait presque été constamment animé d’une jubilation machiavélique, même si Ryô avait pris conscience bien trop tard que cela n’avait jamais été qu’un masque. Celui de l’ _autre_ , à l’inverse, portait les échos d’une souffrance qu’il n’exprimerait jamais ouvertement, une souffrance qu’il partageait avec Marik… Pour cette raison, Ryô éprouvait une certaine indulgence envers l’ _autre_ , en dépit du danger qu’il représentait pour à peu près tout ce qui bougeait et respirait.

— Tout dépend si tu continues de serrer après m’avoir enfoncé le larynx et la trachée, déclara Ryô d’une voix impassible tout en frottant la tasse. Tu pourrais aussi me bloquer la circulation sanguine Je perdrai assez vite connaissance à cause du manque d’oxygène, et le temps fera le reste. Cependant, si tu continues de serrer, tu me briseras la nuque avant que je meure à cause de l’asphyxie.

Les doigts palpèrent sa gorge et suivirent le tracé de son larynx comme pour étudier les diverses options qui avaient été présentées.

— Blanc et fragile comme la porcelaine. Si je te brise la nuque, est-ce que tu mourras plus vite que si je te sectionne la fémorale ? questionna l’ _autre_ tout contre son oreille.

— La fémorale ? répéta Ryô avec un froncement de sourcils, cherchant le rapport avec sa gorge.

L’une des mains l’abandonna pour venir tapoter son aine.

— La dernière fois, tu m’as dit que tu mourrais en quelques minutes si je te sectionnais la fémorale.

— Ah, c’est vrai… Je suppose que je mourrais plus vite si tu me brisais la nuque.

L’ _autre_ émit un caquètement lugubre, signifiant sa satisfaction. Toutefois, Ryô savait qu’il n’en avait pas terminé avec le rituel des questions-réponses dérangeantes. L’ _autre_ aimait ce jeu, peut-être parce qu’il faisait travailler son imagination et l’empêchait de passer aux actes, peut-être parce qu’il avait besoin de tester ses limites et celles de Ryô.

— Et si je t’étouffe, est-ce que tu mourras plus vite que si je te sectionne la fémorale ?

— J’ignore si quelqu’un a un jour chronométré l’un et l’autre pour comparaison. Et, encore une fois, cela dépend sans doute de la façon dont tu m’étoufferas.

— Hum… Je devrais peut-être mener cette expérience.

— Et j’ai de la vaisselle à finir.

Ryô avait adopté son ton le plus sec. Avec le temps, il avait appris que demander quelque chose à l’ _autre_ avec politesse ne faisait que le pousser à mettre la barre plus haut sur l’échelle de ses provocations. Mieux valait le commander ou l’ignorer, tout simplement.

Par moments, Ryô avait l’impression de gérer un enfant capricieux et égoïstequi n’aurait pas encore appris à différencier le bien du mal et à faire preuve d’empathie à l’égard de ses semblables. Un enfant capricieux et égoïste qui aurait pu le tuer s’il l’avait _vraiment_ voulu.

Des dents claquèrent juste à côté de l’oreille de Ryô, signe d’un mécontentement qui n’attendait qu’un signe de faiblesse pour éclater. Ryô s’abstint une nouvelle fois de réagir, ce qui poussa l’ _autre_ à se coller à son dos et à suffisamment renforcer la pression sur son larynx pour causer une désagréable sensation le long de celui-ci. Ryô éprouva un soupçon d’inquiétude, qu’il maîtrisa aussitôt, cependant. Ses mains ne tremblèrent pas quand il éleva la tasse qu’il venait de rincer afin de la contempler.

Finalement, l’étau autour de sa gorge se relâcha.

Quand Ryô se retourna quelques minutes plus tard après avoir achevé sa vaisselle, il constata que l’ _autre_ s’était assis à la petite table, la tête entre les mains, une moue boudeuse flanquée sur sa figure. Ses cheveux encore humides étaient plaqués sur son crâne au lieu d’être ébouriffés en crinière, tant et si bien que Ryô aurait pu le confondre avec Marik s’il n’avait pas été capable d’identifier d’autres différences plus subtiles : la tension extrême de ses muscles, le rétrécissement de ses pupilles, la vigilance avec laquelle il surveillait le moindre de ses faits et gestes, l’absence constante de sourire reflétant une joie sincère sur ses lèvres.

— J’ai faim, fit l’ _autre_ d’un ton impérieux.

— Il reste du _koshari_ dans le frigo.

Ryô pointa du doigt l’objet en question, et l’ _autre_ tira une langue démesurée pour exprimer son dégoût.

— Je veux de la viande.

Nullement attendri par la demande, Ryô s’adossa contre le réfrigérateur et croisa les bras.

— Petit un, Marik est vegan.

— Non, je ne le suis pas.

— Petit deux, tu ne le mérites pas.

L’ _autre_ arqua un sourcil, puis esquissa un rictus rusé qui révéla ses dents.

— Sa Majesté le pharaon est toujours vivant. Et tu as dit que tu étais fier de moi.

— J’ai dit que j’étais fier de Marik.

— Je suis Marik.

— J’ai dit que j’étais fier du Marik adorable qui se trouve être aussi mon petit ami, alors.

— Je suis ton petit ami.

Ryô se frotta les tempes à cause d’un mal de tête naissant.

— Tu sais, prendre un autre nom et admettre que tu es, comment dire, un être indépendant simplifierait _vraiment_ nos discussions.

La remarque lui valut un froncement de sourcils et un reniflement méprisant.

— Il est Marik, je suis Marik, je ne vois pas ce qui est compliqué. Et si tu veux tellement nous distinguer parce que deux Marik c’est trop pour toi, donne-lui un nom. Quelque chose d’aussi ennuyeux et inoffensif que lui, je veux dire, d’aussi _adorabl_ _e_ que lui. Il n’a même pas réussi à retourner une simple boîte de lessive en poudre au-dessus du _koshari_.

— Puisque tu admets ne pas avoir tenu ta parole, tu comprends pourquoi tu n’auras pas le moindre cadeau.

L’ _autre_ l’étudia longuement du regard, comme s’il essayait de jauger la force de sa résolution.

— Je veux un hamburger, reprit-il en plissant les paupières. Un hamburger avec un steak haché et de la sauce _teriyaki_. Accompagné d’un seau d’ailes de poulet. Et d’une glace avec un supplément de chantilly.

Tout ce que Marik détestait, en clair. Ryô leva les yeux au ciel et tendit la main, cette fois en direction de la porte.

— Je t’en prie, Burger World n’attend que toi.

L’ _autre_ le fixa pendant quelques désagréables secondes, puis se leva en faisant bruyamment racler sa chaise sur le sol. Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, il quitta la cuisine d’un pas nonchalant.

Ryô prit l’une des tasses qu’il venait de laver pour se faire un thé. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils en se demandant depuis quand l’ _autre_ se rangeait aussi docilement à son opinion au lieu d’insister jusqu’à ce qu’il cède ou que Marik parvienne à reprendre le contrôle.

Saisi par un très mauvais pressentiment, surtout en se répétant mentalement ses dernières paroles, Ryô se rua hors de la cuisine. Il trouva l’ _autre_ juste à l’entrée, en train de passer la veste en faux cuir de Marik.

— J’espère qu’il n’y aura pas la queue, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire goguenard. Je ne suis pas très patient ni très sociable.

Ryô frissonna à la pensée de ce que l’ _autre_ pourrait commettre en public. Un jour, il lui avait fallu l’évacuer au beau milieu d’une séance de cinéma. Marik avait tenu à l’accompagner malgré sa détestation des lieux obscurs et des films d’horreur, et le spectacle avait bien failli se dérouler dans la salle quand l’ _autre_ avait pris le dessus et décidé que les adolescents qui buvaient bruyamment leur coca méritaient une leçon mortelle.

Cependant, il y avait pire, oui, bien pire…

Ses cheveux toujours humides…

Ryô poussa l’ _autre_ vers la salle de bain, puis se résolut à sécher et à dompter sa crinière, ce qui s’avéra un échec total pour le second point. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les cheveux de l’ _autre_ étaient aussi rebelles et s’il y avait là une forme de magie noire là-dessous. Ce qu’il savait avec certitude, c’est qu’il existait plus ingérable qu’une seconde personnalité carnivore et meurtrière qui aimait réfléchir aux différentes façons de le tuer : un Marik enrhumé se prétendant à l’agonie depuis le fond de leur lit.


	11. Bonus 7 ~ Poki ~

Sans marquer la moindre hésitation, Shizuka plongea sa main dans l’eau de l’étang. Bien qu’elle fût glacée au point de faire naître des picotements au bout de ses doigts, la jeune femme ne battit pas en retraite avant d’avoir pu effleurer l’un des poissons multicolores. Une grosse carpe blanche et rouge, plus curieuse ou plus intrépide que les autres, finit par la chatouiller de ses nageoires tout en tourbillonnant autour de sa main.

Un craquement puis un bruit de mastication lui firent relever la tête avec curiosité. Sourcils haussés, Mokuba acheva d’avaler son _poki_ à la fraise avec un « quoi ? » presque incompréhensible. Il n’attendit aucune réponse avant d’en croquer un nouveau et de le grignoter de la même manière, le regard cette fois perdu sur les carpes qui virevoltaient sous les rayons de la lune.

Shizuka essuya sa main sur le bas de son yukata, puis se releva en lui souriant avec indulgence. Mokuba avait beau être le vice-président de KaibaCorp, il n’avait jamais acquis la rudesse et la froideur que son aîné appliquait dans presque tous les domaines _sauf_ dans les parties de Magic  & Wizard où Seto laissait filtrer une passion presque amoureuse. Personne n’aurait pu remettre en question le sérieux de Mokuba dans son travail, même pas Seto qui avait pourtant la critique facile, mais il était d’une nature enjouée et facétieuse. Seto, lui, leur avait encore donné une leçon de « comment être mal à l’aise en société même en présence d’amis ». Ni Atem ni Mokuba ne semblaient lui avoir dit en quoi consistait leur week-end au _ryôkan_ , et à en juger par sa réaction, il aurait sans doute prétexté un important voyage d’affaires pour y échapper.

— Ça résiste bien à l’eau, constata Shizuka tout en regardant sa main toujours couverte de dessins au henné.

Alors qu’il avalait son dernier morceau de poki, Mokuba considéra ses propres mains. Il lâcha un gloussement amusé.

— Oh, Masuo-san va encore me faire la morale lundi matin à propos de l’image de KaibaCorp ! Heureusement que Seto n’a pas voulu qu’Atem dessine sur lui.

— Ce qui ne l’a pas empêché de prétendre être meilleur que nous tous, souligna Shizuka avec un sourire en coin.

— Et Atem de prétendre que les siens auraient été encore meilleurs si Seto lui avait laissé dessiner sur lui.

Ils éclatèrent d’un rire de connivence. S’amuser du grand sens de la compétitivité de Seto avait toujours été facile. S’amuser à la fois du grand sens de la compétitivité de Seto _et_ d’Atem l’était encore plus. Quel que soit le défi, ils avaient besoin de gagner. Et ce qui n’était qu’une activité sans aucun enjeu, ils avaient besoin de la transformer en compétition.

D’habitude, ils leur concédaient la victoire parce qu’il n’y avait pas meilleur moyen pour avoir la paix.

Le problème, c’est que Marik lui aussi prétendait être le plus doué malgré les arguments de sa sœur et de Ryô pour le convaincre que ce n’était pas un concours, et Anzu avait fini par déclarer que, puisqu’il s’agissait de _leur_ soirée, à Yûgi et à elle, il était légitime qu’ils gagnent.

Sans doute lassé par la dispute, Katsuya avait fait glisser son _yukata_ de ses épaules avant de déclarer qu’Atem pouvait dessiner sur son torse pour prouver son talent.

Même Mai avait concédé que Katsuya n’aidait guère. Cela ne l’avait toutefois pas empêché d’éclater de rire, comme les autres, lorsque Seto avait empoigné Atem pour l’emmener hors de leur salle privée tout en marmonnant d’une voix rendue moins claire par l’alcool qu’il s’agissait de _son_ pharaon et pas de celui d’un _autre_ et que _si_ Katsuya voulait un pharaon, il n’avait qu’à se rendre aux champs d’Ialou et s’en trouver un.

— Mais c’est injuste, s’écria tout à coup la voix de Marik dans l’un des passages adjacents au jardin du _ryôkan_. J’étais _le_ meilleur, j’aurais _dû_ gagner !

Shizuka et Mokuba pouffèrent discrètement dans leurs mains.

— Ne sois pas aussi difficile et entre dans la chambre, déclara Ryô avec une évidente irritation, peut-être plus grande encore que celle filtrant dans la voix de son petit ami.

— Non. J’aurais _dû_ gagner, et tu le sais. J’aurais _dû_ gagner Battle City aussi et…

Une porte claqua, et le reste de la conversation fut perdue.

Cela n’empêcha pas Mokuba de froncer les sourcils tout en prenant un autre poki dans son paquet. Après toutes ces années, il n’aurait jamais cru que Marik ait la moindre rancœur à propos de Battle City. En plus, il avait lui-même déclaré forfait pour détruire son alter ego maléfique, alors…

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées quand Shizuka mordit l’autre extrémité du poki et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il rougit. Elle rougit aussi.

— Je me sens comme dans un Disney.

— Tu as un goût de fraise, alors ça pourrait très bien être un Disney, rétorqua Shizuka.

Mokuba rit par le nez, puis ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau.

— Tu sais, commença Shizuka tout en se blottissant contre lui, je n’ai qu’un seul souhait pour nos fiançailles et toutes les festivités qui suivront.

— Qu’Isis s’en occupe aussi plutôt que Mai et Katsuya ? s’enquit Mokuba, un autre poki au coin des lèvres.

Ce fut au tour de Shizuka de glousser.

— Non. Qu’on isole Atem et ton frère à une table où ils pourront jouer à Magic & Wizard.


	12. Bonus 8 ~ Marques ~

Même s’il cachait la chose sous un masque de froideur ou de mépris, il n’était pas difficile de mettre Seto mal à l’aise.

La plupart des contacts physiques qu’il n’initiait pas lui donnaient envie de se dérober. Exprimer certains sentiments sans avoir l’impression de se mettre en position de faiblesse était toujours un défi. Mettre sa méfiance de côté et accepter ce qu’on lui offrait restait un combat de tous les instants.

Ce n’était que le début de la liste.

Marik avait laissé Ryô dessiner sur ses mains et ses bras sans même montrer la moindre hésitation, comme si les lignes que son petit ami avait tracées sur lui ne lui rappelaient pas le moins du monde celles gravées dans la chair de son dos.

Seto s’était fait violence pour ne pas fuir le week-end en sabotant le Duel Links d’une telle façon que seul lui pourrait défaire ce qu’il aurait accompli. Il s’était promis de prendre part aux activités organisées par Isis, quelles qu’elles soient, telle une personne normale. Après tout, il avait bien fini par accepter les « réunions entre amis » et même le fait qu’il ait des amis qui ne le trahiraient pas à la première occasion.

La mention du _onsen_ l’avait finalement poussé à enclencher le « code noir » via son smartphone, ce qui lui avait permis de s’isoler dans sa chambre parce que, oh, le Duel Links était fortuitement tombé en panne. Que personne ne soit dupe ne lui importait que peu. Il sauvait la face, en plus de s’éviter l’embarrassante situation où il se retrouverait nu avec d’autres personnes dans une source chauffée à un peu plus de quarante degrés, et celle tout aussi embarrassante où il aurait eu à expliquer _pourquoi_ il n’avait pas envie de se retrouver nu avec d’autres personnes dans une source chauffée à un peu plus de quarante degrés. Katsuya n’avait pas assez de retenue pour _ne pas_ demander.

Il avait passé l’après-midi, seul, à réparer les dégâts qu’il avait lui-même causés tout en engueulant au téléphone le service com’ de ne pas s’être excusé assez vite sur les réseaux sociaux pour la panne.

Quand Atem l’avait surpris en train d’incendier l’un de ses pauvres subalternes, il s’était contenté de s’appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte et de dire, avec un sourire en coin :

— Kaiba Seto dans ses grands œuvres…

Ils n’avaient pas reparlé de l’incident après cela, même pas quand Seto avait dû décliner une partie de Magic & Wizard parce que son hackage s’était révélé un peu plus efficace que prévu. Seto n’avait pas besoin de s’expliquer pour qu’Atem comprenne, et c’était sans doute l’une des choses les plus agréables dans leur relation, parce que Seto n’aurait même pas su par quoi commencer et comment maîtriser le débordement d’émotions que toute explication sur le sujet aurait inévitablement amené.

Atem avait attendu l’heure du dîner en mettant à jour son deck avec les dernières cartes qu’il avait achetées le matin même, et Seto l’avait écouté se plaindre du manque de nouveaux soutiens pour le magicien des ténèbres tout en réparant le jeu.

Le dîner avait été plus qu’acceptable, ce que Seto n’avait guère espéré parce que beaucoup de _ryôkan_ se complaisaient dans l’à peu près pour touristes occidentaux. Il était même parvenu à oublier sa tension en goûtant au porc de Hakone qui leur avait été servi, à moins que cela soit la joie irradiant de Yûgi et d’Anzu qui avait fini par le contaminer.

La tension était revenue lorsque l’heure de la cérémonie du henné était arrivée. Seto avait dessiné des dragons sur les bras et les mains d’Atem avec application, comme si l’avenir du monde dépendait de son talent. Cela ne l’avait pas empêché de refuser la réciproque en prenant pour prétexte la conférence de presse qu’il aurait à donner le lundi suite à l’incident Duel Links. Il ne pouvait pas apparaître avec des dessins sur les mains, n’est-ce pas ?

Il lui importait toujours aussi peu que personne ne soit dupe. Il n’avait pas envie de montrer plus de peau que nécessaire. Il n’avait pas envie de montrer… certaines marques. Il les voyait bien assez chaque fois qu’il croisait son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Cela ne l’avait pas empêché de revendiquer être le meilleur dessinateur de la soirée, et Atem s’était joint à lui, puis ils avaient bu, puis Marik avait réclamé à son tour la victoire pour Ryô et lui, puis ils avaient _trop_ bu, et Katsuya avait proposé son torse en guise de feuille à Atem afin de les départager. Seto se rappelait seulement avoir agrippé Atem pour le ramener dans leur chambre, parce qu’il semblait bien décidé à obéir au cabot débraillé.

Une heure et cinquante-trois minutes avaient passé depuis.

Seto avait eu le temps de dessaouler.

Atem beaucoup moins.

Seto lisait sur les réseaux sociaux les réactions au chaos qu’il avait lui-même causé.

Atem, les joues encore rougies par l’alcool, consultait son propre téléphone portable avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait appuyé sa tête sur la cuisse de Seto en prétendant que celle-ci était bien plus confortable que l’oreiller de son côté du futon, mais Seto savait que ce n’était qu’une excuse pour être plus proche de lui. Pour autant, il n’avait pas essayé de se dérober. Atem connaissait ses limites. Il n’essayait jamais de forcer les choses.

Cela n’empêchait pas Seto d’éprouver une culpabilité et une angoisse de plus en plus grandes.

Il savait exactement combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis le retour d’Atem.

Il savait que tout autre couple aurait été bien plus loin qu’un simple baiser échangé sous le coup de l’émotion – Katsuya et Mai parlaient beaucoup trop de ces sujets pour qu’il puisse feindre l’ignorance. Merde, il était trop vieux pour pouvoir feindre l’ignorance, de toute manière.

Il savait qu’il n’était pas du tout le petit ami idéal et que la patience d’Atem pourrait fort bien avoir une limite même s’ils n’avaient jamais évoqué le problème ouvertement.

Seto posa son téléphone portable à côté de lui, sur la couette du futon, et jeta un regard en direction du panneau en bois séparant la chambre du _onsen_ privatif. Puis il baissa la tête sur Atem, qui gloussait tout en tapotant sur l’écran de son téléphone. Ses yeux rubis brillaient d’une malice familière, celle qu’il avait lorsqu’il s’apprêtait à retourner la situation in extremis au cours d’un duel.

— Atem…

— Chut, fit l’intéressé en joignant le geste à la parole. Je gagne.

Il éleva un peu plus ses mains au-dessus de lui, comme pour mieux contempler son écran, et les manches de son yukata glissèrent le long de ses bras. Le noir du henné ressortait moins sur sa peau sombre que sur celle plus claire de Yûgi, ce qui n’empêchait pas les motifs d’être parfaitement visibles. L’un des dragons asiatiques s’enroulant autour de son poignet semblait considérer Seto d’un œil contrarié.

— Atem, répéta Seto après quelques secondes à patienter.

— Chut, je suis en train de gagner !

Agacé, Seto lui enleva le téléphone des mains. Lorsqu’il vit ce qui s’affichait à l’écran, il ne put contenir un reniflement méprisant.

— Une application pirate de Magic & Wizard. Vraiment ?

Les lèvres d’Atem se plissèrent sur une moue boudeuse, et il croisa les bras tout en tournant la tête sur le côté.

— Puisque tu as cassé Duel Links…

— Je n’ai pas cassé Duel Links.

— Oh ?

Atem arqua un sourcil, comme s’il attendait, non, _exigeait_ qu’il explique ce qu’il avait cru faire exactement. Seto refusa de coopérer, bien évidemment, et continua de foudroyer du regard l’écran où s’affichait un terrain de jeu plus austère que la steppe sibérienne. D’un doigt, il ouvrit le tiroir d’application et coupa ce qu’il considérait être une insulte à Magic  & Wizard _et_ Duel Links. Puis il s’employa à désinstaller le jeu. Encore une fois. Tout en sachant pertinemment qu’Atem le remettrait et se ferait une joie d’y jouer devant lui. Il ne se lassait jamais de le provoquer sur ce terrain-là. Seto ne se lassait jamais de répondre à ses provocations et de le provoquer aussi en retour. Ils avaient toujours fonctionné ainsi. Il n’y avait aucune raison pour que cela s’arrête. Selon Mokuba, ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas vivre leur relation sans la dose de rivalité nourrie par leur fierté mutuelle.

— Tss. Il ne me fallait plus qu’une victoire pour atteindre le plus haut rang.

Cette fois, Seto ignora la remarque d’Atem. Avant d’éteindre l’application, il avait noté quelque chose qui l’avait dérangé.

— Pourquoi ton pseudonyme est «  _I sleep with Seto Kaiba_  » ?

— Parce que je dors avec Kaiba Seto. Et parfois sur.

Comme pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, Atem frotta sa joue contre la cuisse de Seto, joignit ses mains sur son genou et se pelotonna contre lui comme un chat sur le point de s’endormir. Seto aurait pu trouver Atem adorable avec ses cheveux ébouriffés en tous sens et ses longs cils sombres qui lui balayaient les joues, mais son esprit n’arrivait pas à se focaliser sur autre chose que ce qu’il venait de lire. En étant honnête envers lui-même, il était anxieux.

— Tu sais qu’il y a un double sens en anglais ? demanda Seto tout en abandonnant le téléphone sur le futon.

Atem souleva une paupière et darda sur lui un œil moqueur.

— Et tu as cassé Duel Links.

Seto serra les dents pour se retenir de répliquer vertement. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de prendre l’un des oreillers et de l’écraser sur le visage plein d’arrogance d’Atem.

— Je _n_ ’ai _pas_ cassé Duel Links !

— Tu l’as piraté pour le faire tomber en panne. Ton propre jeu !

Atem s’assit convenablement et lui adressa un sourire railleur, qui lui valut une autre fâcheuse rencontre avec l’oreiller. Loin d’être vexé, l’ancien pharaon éclata de rire et s’empara du second oreiller pour attaquer Seto à son tour.

— Même si je n’ai pas le puzzle millénaire sur moi aujourd’hui, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas te botter les fesses !

— Oh, tu veux dire que tu crois pouvoir gagner même sans ta pyramide quantique qui te permet de tricher ?

— Elle n’est pas quantique, elle est magique ! Et je ne triche pas !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que leur escarmouche dérive en une véritable bataille, qui ne prit fin que lorsque l’un des deux oreillers craqua et projeta un nuage de plumes dans les cheveux d’Atem. Seto, concentré sur la victoire depuis le départ, afficha un sourire en coin qui lui valut un regard de reproche. Dire qu’il était fier de son œuvre aurait été un euphémisme. Le blanc des plumes parsemait la chevelure noire et rouge d’Atem, ainsi que sa frange dorée, ce qui lui donnait l’air autrement moins royal. Il aurait adoré que ses prêtres le voient ainsi.

— Tu es mignon comme ça…

Atem, jusque-là occupé à retirer les plumes de ses cheveux pour retrouver sa dignité, suspendit son geste et plissa les lèvres avec mécontentement.

— Seulement « mignon » ? Vraiment, Seto ? Seulement « mignon » ?

Tout en le toisant, il se pencha vers l’arrière, s’appuyant sur les coudes. Il ne sembla pas se soucier de la façon dont son yukata blanc dévoilait l’une de ses épaules et l’auréole sombre d’un mamelon.

Seto sentit sa bouche s’assécher, à la fois à cause de l’excitation et de la nervosité.

Il savait qu’il aurait dû faire quelque chose. Il savait qu’Atem attendait qu’il fasse quelque chose. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose. Mais il n’arrivait pas à mettre de côté le flot de pensées négatives et de doutes qui le submergeaient.

Même avec Atem, il n’y arrivait pas.

— Je suis désolé, je suis encore un peu ivre, murmura soudainement Atem.

Il réajusta son yukata et s’agenouilla face à Seto, exactement dans la même position que ce dernier.

— Non, je…

Seto n’acheva pas sa phrase et baissa les yeux sur ses mains, posées sur ses cuisses. Bien qu’elles ne soient pas réellement moites, il les frotta avec fébrilité.

Même avec Atem, il n’arrivait pas à mettre le passé de côté. Et il était terrifié à l’idée que son rival, son ami, la personne qu’il aimait, finisse par se lasser et par l’abandonner. À nouveau.

Cela arriverait, tôt ou tard. Peut-être pas dans les semaines ou mois à venir. Mais tôt ou tard.

Ils s’éloigneraient inévitablement l’un de l’autre. Peut-être même qu’Atem rentrerait chez lui, à jamais.

— J’aimerais te donner plus, reprit-il dans un chuchotement presque indistinct.

Atem poussa un soupir empli de lassitude, et Seto résista à son désir de clore la discussion en inventant un prétexte ou un autre.

— Regarde-moi.

Seto hésita, puis obtempéra. Son cœur se réchauffa un peu en voyant le sourire d’Atem. Il n’était ni prétentieux ni moqueur. Juste réconfortant. Pour autant, il n’osa pas se détendre. Le silence sur lequel leur relation reposait semblait devoir prendre fin, et il ignorait ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

— Est-ce que je peux te toucher ?

Seto acquiesça, et Atem prit son visage en coupe avant d’appuyer son front contre le sien. Seto ferma les yeux, trouvant une forme d’apaisement dans la tiédeur qui l’enveloppait.

— Je ne suis peut-être personne ici, mais je suis toujours un pharaon aux champs d’Ialou. S’il n’y avait que le sexe qui m’intéressait, j’aurais pu rester là-bas et laisser les dieux contrecarrer les efforts de Mokuba au lieu de braver leur interdit. Je ne te demanderai jamais de faire quoi que ce soit qui te mette mal à l’aise. Et si cela doit prendre des mois ou des années, ou si les choses restent telles qu’elles sont aujourd’hui, cela ne m’importe pas.

Atem lui caressa les joues, s’écarta légèrement pour le fixer, puis revint déposer un baiser rapide sur son front.

— Et puis, j’ai plus de trois mille ans, je sais ce qu’est la patience.

Seto laissa échapper un rire très bref. Il retrouva néanmoins sa gravité en réfléchissant aux paroles d’Atem, à la main qu’il lui avait tendue par la promesse réaffirmée de l’aimer tel qu’il était.

Au bout d’un moment, il prit une inspiration et parla d’une voix légèrement tremblante :

— Mais peut-être que je devrais apprendre à accepter de faire plus de choses qui me mettent mal à l’aise…

Quand Seto se releva, Atem lui adressa un regard soucieux.

— Et, en plus, j’ai réellement cassé Duel Links alors que j’aurais pu juste dire « non, merci ».

Atem écarquilla les yeux, puis éclata de rire face à cette inhabituelle franchise.

— Je suppose que le puzzle, qu’il soit magique ou quantique, m’aide de temps en temps à manipuler le hasard.

— À tricher, corrigea Seto, pince-sans-rire.

— Qui sait ? Mais, dans ce cas, j’ai sauvé le monde en trichant, rétorqua Atem en lui offrant son plus arrogant sourire.

Seto s’écarta de lui, et Atem le surveilla d’un œil empli de curiosité alors qu’il fouillait dans son sac, abandonné à proximité de la porte. Quand il revint vers Atem, il avait un marqueur dans la main. L’ancien pharaon haussa un sourcil intrigué, mais n’attendit aucune explication avant de le prendre. Il n’en avait pas besoin pour comprendre où Seto voulait en venir.

— Masuo-san va être dans tous ses états quand il va voir ça, fit Atem avec un soupçon de malice alors qu’ils s’asseyaient tous les deux sur le futon.

— C’est pour cette raison que j’espère que tu sais _vraiment_ dessiner.

Atem décapuchonna le marqueur et commença à tracer une ligne sur le dos de la main de Seto, sans marquer la moindre hésitation. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de lui adresser un sourire facétieux tout en formant le contour d’une aile.

— Est-ce que les hiéroglyphes comptent comme du dessin ? Parce que j’ai très envie d’écrire que tu es ma propriété exclusive.

Seto se raidit légèrement, puis fit rouler ses épaules et soupira. Même si Atem ne plaisantait pas, ce n’était pas comme si quiconque pourrait lire l’entièreté du message, car le dos de sa main seul ne suffirait pas à le contenir.

Lorsqu’Atem eut achevé de dessiner le premier hiéroglyphe composant son nom, il entreprit de relever la manche de Seto, non sans l’avoir d’abord consulté du regard pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait pas changé d’avis en cours de route. Seto le rassura d’un simple acquiescement, avant de détourner le regard avec une raideur trahissant son appréhension.

Face aux marques qui couvraient sa peau du poignet jusqu’au coude, Atem se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Que Seto ait autant de cicatrices n’était pas une surprise. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de ressentir un mélange de tristesse et de colère. Certaines ressemblaient à des coupures, d’autres étaient à l’évidence des brûlures, et il n’y avait rien qu’il puisse faire pour le venger, parce que Gôzaburô était mort depuis longtemps.

Atem pressa délicatement ses doigts juste sous l’une des zébrures blanchâtre, presque avec révérence. Il suspendit néanmoins son geste au moment où il allait reprendre son « œuvre ». Il ne savait pas comment faire pour éviter les cicatrices et il n’osait pas agir comme si elles n’existaient pas.

— Où…

— Couvre-les, coupa Seto d’une voix rauque.

Il ferma les yeux à demi tout en luttant contre les souvenirs qui menaçaient de l’engloutir. Il suivit malgré tout du regard la pointe du marqueur qui traçait sur sa peau d’autres hiéroglyphes et des symboles propres à la culture égyptienne, jusqu’au moment où elle atteignit l’une des brûlures. Là, il laissa se tête basculer vers l’avant et déposa son front contre le creux de l’épaule d’Atem.

— C’était la première, confia-t-il tandis que l’encre noire recouvrait peu à peu la cicatrice.

Plus tard, dans le _onsen_ , il trouverait que les nouvelles marques sur la peau pâle de ses bras occultaient les autres.

Plus tard encore, il se dirait que recouvrir ses bras de tatouages ne serait pas si mal.


	13. Bonus 9 ~ Esprit ~

 

Si Ryô avait pu deviner par avance qu’une simple cérémonie du henné se transformerait en compétition entre, d’un côté, Seto et Atem, et de l’autre, Marik, il aurait été jusqu’à se casser une jambe pour échapper au week-end. En particulier pour éviter de se retrouver coincé dans sa chambre avec l’ _autre_ qui ruminait après le fait qu’il n’avait pas le droit de pendre Atem avec ses propres entrailles.

Ryô ignorait quand l’échange s’était opéré, même s’il l’avait craint dès le moment où la mauvaise humeur de Marik avait commencé à grimper en flèche. Ce n’était qu’une fois dans le couloir menant à leur chambre qu’il avait compris que l’ _autre_ avait pris le dessus. Il n’avait eu que le temps de refermer la porte sur eux avant que le secret ne soit trahi. Du moins l’espérait-il.

Il ignorait comment les choses évolueraient pour Marik et lui si leurs amis découvraient que l’alter ego avait survécu. Et si qui que ce soit les menaçait, il lui serait impossible de maîtriser l’ _autre_. Il attaquerait, comme tout fauve se sentant acculé.

Toutefois, ce qui inquiétait le plus Ryô, c’était de ne pas avoir été capable de voir le moment où Marik n’avait plus été Marik. Une telle chose ne s’était jamais produite depuis qu’ils sortaient ensemble, et Ryô savait qu’il n’y avait qu’une seule explication possible : l’ _autre_ apprenait peu à peu à agir comme Marik l’aurait fait face à leurs amis, tout comme l’esprit de l’anneau millénaire avait peu à peu appris à agir comme Ryô le faisait.

Ryô, assis en tailleur sur le futon, pressa ses mains sur ses genoux, angoissé à l’idée qu’un jour Marik puisse disparaître, englouti par son autre personnalité, et que lui ne s’en rende même pas compte avant que quelque chose de terrible se produise.

— Marik…

Aussitôt, l’ _autre_ releva la tête dans sa direction et lui adressa un large sourire tout en dents. Quand ils n’étaient qu’à deux, il n’avait plus besoin de conserver les apparences.

— Oui ? fit-il d’un ton presque ronronnant.

— Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?

L’ _autre_ quitta le _kotatsu_ et le rejoignit à quatre pattes sur le futon, progressant lentement comme un prédateur dans la savane cherchant le meilleur angle pour fondre sur une gazelle. Heureusement pour Ryô, il n’était pas une gazelle ; il ne trembla pas quand le front de l _’autre_ heurta le sien et que ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées le fixèrent sans le moindre clignement de paupières.

— Effrayé, petit Ryô ?

— Non.

— Tu le devrais peut-être… fit l’ _autre_ tout en reculant la tête.

Ryô le fixa de son air le plus indifférent.

— J’ai été possédé par un esprit égyptien de plus de trois mille ans qui était ou qui n’était peut-être pas l’incarnation même du mal. J’aurai peur de toi le jour où tu répondras à un nom ridicule digne d’un mauvais boss de _Monster World_ et où il te poussera des cornes, des ailes et un dragon en guise de pénis.

L’ _autre_ lécha ses dents et ses lèvres, comme s’il se délectait à l’avance de l’idée. Ryô n’y prêta pas attention. Il parlait rarement de l’esprit, mais comme à chaque fois qu’il l’évoquait, il sentit son cœur se fendre en deux.

— Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question, reprit-t-il, désireux de changer de sujet.

Il observa l’ _autre_ alors qu’il se redressait pour s’asseoir sur ses talons.

— Monsieur personnalité principale est en colère.

— Après Seto ou Atem ?

— Tu as vraiment besoin de demander ?

Ryô poussa un soupir, puis se massa les tempes. Chaque fois que quelque chose de mauvais se produisait dans son existence, Atem y était forcément lié. Était-ce égoïste de se dire qu’il aurait préféré que le pharaon ne revienne pas du tout ? Oui, ça l’était, et blâmer Atem pour ses problèmes était injuste. Marik et l’ _autre_ étaient si intrinsèquement liés que les émotions négatives du premier ne pouvaient que faire surgir le second. Si Ryô n’avait pas eu connaissance de ce qui s’était produit lors du tournoi de Battle City, il aurait pu croire que l’ _autre_ cherchait à le protéger plutôt qu’à prendre le dessus en exploitant ses failles.

— J’ai besoin de boire quelque chose, fit Ryô en se levant. Ne quitte pas la chambre.

— Ou quoi ?

Une lueur d’impatience brillait dans le regard de l’ _autre_ , et l’ombre d’un sourire étirait toujours ses lèvres. Ryô poussa un soupir las et aplanit sous sa main la masse de cheveux blonds en pleine rébellion de son « presque » petit-ami.

— Est-ce que pour une fois tu pourrais rester sage sans que j’aie besoin de te faire du chantage ?

L’ _autre_ fronça ses sourcils avec confusion, au point qu’ils se rejoignirent presque au-dessus de son nez.

— Je suppose, murmura-t-il.

Son ton manquait de conviction, mais cela n’empêcha pas Ryô de se diriger vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, constatant que l’ _autre_ le fixait avec ce qui pouvait passer pour de l’inquiétude.

Il y avait un distributeur de boissons en bas du couloir, tout près du jardin intérieur où il avait entraperçu Shizuka et Mokuba peu avant de pousser l’ _autre_ dans leur chambre. S’ils avaient entendu quoi que ce soit, il espérait qu’ils n’en avaient pas tiré les conclusions qui s’imposaient.

Non, ils ne l’avaient sans doute pas fait, car, si tel avait été le cas, tout le monde aurait sauté sur Marik pour… quoi, au juste ? L’exorciser ? Comme si cela fonctionnerait. Seto avait les moyens de faire plus, cependant, comme l’envoyer dans un institut se faire « soigner ». Rien que d’y penser, Ryô sentit son estomac se retourner. Cela partirait d’une bonne intention, mais jamais Ryô ne reverrait Marik, ou en tout cas pas le Marik qu’il aimait, et il ne se croyait pas capable de surmonter une autre perte.

Ryô fixa les rangées de boissons sans même enregistrer ce qu’il voyait. Puis il entendit un froissement de tissu dans son dos qui le poussa à se retourner dans un sursaut, certain que l’ _autre_ avait défié sa consigne pour le suivre afin de jouer à son jeu favori : « les mille et une façons de tuer Bakura Ryô ».

Quand il croisa les yeux bleus de Seto, il ne put contenir un soupir de soulagement, ce qu’il regretta aussitôt. Son attitude méfiante était hautement suspicieuse. Par chance, Seto ne sembla pas le remarquer ou bien garda ses interrogations pour lui. Avec lui, c’était difficile de savoir.

— Tu as choisi ? questionna Seto avec un regard vaguement hautain.

Ryô considéra une nouvelle fois le distributeur, puis s’écarta lentement pour permettre à Seto d’y accéder. Tandis qu’il glissait des pièces dans la fente, Ryô l’observa à la dérobée. Les manches de son _yukata_ n’étaient pas assez longues pour masquer les hiéroglyphes sur le dos de ses mains, et il n’avait pas pris le temps de sécher ses cheveux non plus avant de quitter sa chambre. Le _onsen_ , peut-être. Ryô avait entendu Mokuba et Marik parler du fait que le premier avait veillé à ce qu’il y en ait un dans la chambre d’Atem et de Seto. Le jeune homme connaissait assez bien son frère ou, plutôt, ses limites.

— Tu es heureux ?

Ryô ne regretta pas d’avoir suivi son impulsion, même quand Seto s’immobilisa et l’étudia d’un regard insondable. Ils se parlaient peu, d’ordinaire, et n’abordaient _jamais_ ce genre de choses. Leurs plus longues interactions avaient lieu quand Seto se laissait entraîner par les autres dans une soirée _Monster World_. Et jouer à _Monster World_ avec Seto consistait à résister à la tentation de tuer son personnage chaque fois qu’il remettait en question le système de jeu. En un sens, c’était heureux que Seto et l’esprit de l’anneau millénaire n’aient jamais eu l’occasion de se confronter l’un à l’autre. Ils auraient abandonné la partie et cherché à s’étrangler mutuellement avant la fin.

— Heureux de façon générale ou spécifique ? demanda enfin Seto avec une note de sarcasme.

— Tu es heureux avec Atem ? précisa Ryô sans se laisser démonter.

Seto le considéra pendant encore quelques secondes avec une expression impassible. Puis ses lèvres s’étirèrent sur un sourire sincère. Le seul qu’il lui ait peut-être jamais adressé au cours de toutes ces années. Le seul que Ryô lui ait jamais rendu, en tout cas.

— Oui.

Et sur cette réponse laconique, Seto appuya sur un bouton et ramassa aussitôt la canette que le distributeur lui délivra.

Ils n’échangèrent guère plus. Ils n’en avaient pas besoin. Seto le salua d’un simple hochement de tête, et Ryô se retrouva à nouveau seul devant la machine.

Il examina à nouveau les rangées de boissons aux bouteilles et canettes colorées, puis, quand l’obscurité régnant dans le couloir lui donna l’impression de s’épaissir au point de devenir palpable, il s’empressa d’utiliser sa monnaie.

Il n’avait pas peur des ténèbres, contrairement à Marik. Mais il craignait les souvenirs que celles-ci charriaient avec elles.

Un sourire aux dents blanches et aiguisées.

Un regard aux iris rouges fendus de pupilles verticales.

Un sang épais, presque noir, se mêlant aux ombres mouvantes qui s’apprêtaient à _l_ ’engloutir.

_Nous nous reverrons dans tes rêves._

Ryô, le cœur au bord des lèvres, entra précipitamment dans la chambre. Il laissa tomber la bouteille encore chaude juste devant l’ _autre_ , qui se dépêcha d’en prendre une gorgée sans même jeter le moindre regard à l’étiquette. Quand il recracha le liquide et s’essuya les lèvres avec une grimace dégoûtée, Ryô se sentit rasséréné. L’ _autre_ adorait le café, sentir l’amertume sur sa langue. Il n’aurait jamais eu la présence d’esprit de réagir ainsi.

— Est-ce que tu essayes de me foutre en rogne ? s’écria Marik.

Ces mots colériques à peine prononcés, l’Égyptien baissa les yeux d’un air mortifié.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Ryô s’agenouilla devant lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

— Ce n’est pas de ta faute.

— Mais…

— La prochaine fois qu’Atem réclamera une victoire qu’il n’a pas méritée, je lui donnerai un bon coup derrière la nuque.

Marik écarquilla les yeux de surprise face à l’expression sérieuse de Ryô. Puis il pouffa en imaginant son petit ami, si inoffensif aux yeux des autres, mettre sa menace à exécution. Il l’en savait capable. Il ne croyait pas qu’il y ait quoi que ce soit dont Ryô ne soit pas capable.

— Tu aurais dû être le vrai roi des jeux, reprit le jeune homme tout en déposant des baisers sur ses lèvres. Sans toi, Atem aurait été vaincu par l’ _autre_.

— Sans moi, il n’y aurait pas eu d’ _autre_.

— Sans ton père, corrigea Ryô en l’enlaçant.

Ils se débarrassèrent lentement de leur _yukata_ et oublièrent pour un temps les doutes et les peurs qui les assaillaient.

Pour un temps seulement.

Tout en contemplant les arabesques parfaitement assorties qui couvraient leur bras, Ryô se sentit à nouveau dériver. Il relâcha les mains de Marik, posées sur son ventre, et promena ses doigts sur les cicatrices de son torse. Pour un œil non expert, elles auraient formé une simple étoile.

— Tu es toujours triste durant cette période de l’année, fit tout à coup Marik. Et parfois tu ne dors pas ou alors tu te réveilles en hurlant.

Son souffle tiède balaya la nuque humide de Ryô, qui se contenta d’écouter sans rien dire.

— Et puis Noël arrive et tu retrouves ta joie de vivre jusqu’à la fin du mois d’octobre suivant, poursuivit Marik tout en le serrant plus étroitement contre son torse.

Ryô ferma les yeux. La lame s’enfonçait à nouveau dans son cœur, mais il ne cherche pas à fuir ou même à s’écarter.

— Pourquoi tu n’en parles que maintenant si tu l’as remarqué ?

— Parce que même l’ _autre_ l’a remarqué.

Marik marqua une brève pause avant de poursuivre.

— Nous sommes inquiets pour toi.

Ryô souleva à nouveau ses paupières et considéra l’applique murale qui dissipait les ombres de la chambre.

Il se souvenait de ce que cela faisait d’être dévoré par les ténèbres.

Il se souvenait aussi de ce que cela faisait de voir un autre être entièrement consumé par celles-ci, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus aucune trace de son existence, si ce n’était dans ses souvenirs, ses cicatrices ou ses _rêves_.

— L’esprit de l’anneau millénaire… Il est né le même jour que Kaiba.

— Et ?

— J’aurais aimé pouvoir le sauver…

— C’était un démon, lui rappela Marik tout en frôlant son omoplate de ses lèvres. Il a été prêt à détruire le monde, ce qui signifie qu’il était prêt à te détruire toi.

— Tu as essayé de me tuer, et l’ _autre_ , il a réussi à me tuer durant quelques heures, tu te rappelles ?

Il n’y avait aucune colère, aucun reproche dans la voix de Ryô, mais cela n’empêcha pas Marik de rouler sur le dos pour fixer le plafond, une boule dans la gorge. Jusqu’au moment où Ryô parla à nouveau.

— J’ai vu l’esprit mourir.

Ryô marqua une pause quand Marik l’enlaça et le pressa contre son torse, une main dans ses cheveux.

— Il est venu dans la chambre de mon âme juste après sa défaite.

Ryô ne chercha pas à refouler ses larmes. Il les contenait depuis trop longtemps, certain que personne ne pourrait comprendre ses sentiments.

— Il m’a juré que nous nous reverrions dans mes rêves, et ça peut sonner comme une menace. Mais… la vérité… c’est qu’il avait peur de mourir seul et qu’il n’avait personne d’autre vers qui se tourner à part moi. Alors je suis resté auprès de lui jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse entièrement.

Ryô poussa un soupir tremblant avant de poursuivre.

— Il est né le même jour que Kaiba, et tout le monde s’en moque. Il n’a jamais eu la possibilité de se racheter, et tout le monde s’en moque aussi… !

Pendant un long moment, seuls les sanglots et hoquets de Ryô rompirent le silence pesant qui s’était installé dans leur chambre. Bien qu’il sentît l’humidité de ses larmes contre son épaule, c’était comme si Marik ne voulait pas ou n’osait pas intervenir. Beaucoup de gens auraient pensé qu’il n’avait de toute manière aucune raison d’éprouver la moindre pitié pour l’esprit de l’anneau millénaire. Bakura était une relique de son passé, comme l’ _autre_ , et son simple souvenir le renvoyait à ce qu’il avait commis de pire.

Mais ils se trompaient.

Marik compatissait.

Parce qu’il avait été pardonné sans l’avoir réellement mérité.

Parce que l’esprit avait accepté de l’aider quand il aurait pu juste attendre de voir qui serait victorieux et s’occuper du survivant. Et sans doute n’avait-il été motivé que par la perspective d’obtenir plus rapidement ce qu’il convoitait, mais Marik ne pouvait pas oublier avec quel acharnement il s’était battu.

— Moi, je ne m’en moque pas, finit-il par dire tout en essuyant les joues de Ryô. Je ne m’en moque pas.

Et s’il existait un quelconque moyen d’offrir à l’esprit une seconde chance, il le trouverait.


End file.
